Left Out
by RedAsARose
Summary: There's a ranger reunion in Angel Grove, and after the younger rangers feel that they are being left out of the festivities, they set out to find their own fun.
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: I own a stuffed barney doll. I don't own Wal-Mart. I own crayola markers. I don't own a lawn mower. I own two bags of popcorn. I don't own Power Rangers.  
Any questions?

**PROLOGUE**

Mike Watson and Becky Jones each pushed a cart full of CD's to the electronics department of Wal-Mart.

"I'm telling you, someone is messing with us!" Mike tried to explain to Becky.

"Mike, who would purposely fill two carts full of CD's and leave them in the baby clothes section? One of the new kids must have been stocking last night and forgot them there," Becky tried to be reasonable.

"I thought of that, but what about the baby clothes that were in the toys section?" he asked impatiently. "Or the toys that were in the kitchenware? Or the kitchenware with the underwear? And the underwear was draped all over the lawn mowers! And then we noticed lawn mowers were missing, and you know where they were? They were-ow!"

His cart rammed into another cart as he turned the corner. He just got angrier as he saw what was in it.

"And look at this! A random cart of fabrics with the electronics!" He exclaimed, making his point.

"Ok, fine," Becky said. "Maybe somebody is-hey!" Suddenly, she was knocked over by someone who must have been moving so fast, she didn't see them. Then a red blur made a sharp turn around the corner.

"Sorry!" two voices called out.

"Hey, you alright?" Mike asked, helping her off the floor.

"What were you saying about someone messing with us?"

**To Be Continued!!**


	2. Pretty Please Kimmy!

**A/N: Sorry the prologue didn't relate to power rangers at all, but it's just a prologue.**

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that the first time around. Did you say you wanted me to drive Kira, Ethan, Connor, and Trent all the way to Angel Grove, _by myself_?"

"Um, yeah. If you wouldn't mind."

"Oh. Yeah. I totally don't mind. I just hope my _car_ doesn't mind. I can _just_ fit two grown people in the back seat, and you want me to stuff three?"

"Um, yeah. If you wouldn't mind."

Kimberly sighed. It was a stuffy day in August and she and Tommy were sitting on the front porch of their secluded home if Reefside, discussing a phone call from a certain former red ranger.

Jason and Katherine were hosting a ranger reunion at their home in Angel Grove, and had invited all of the former rangers through the most current team, Mystic Force. After talking to Kim for a while, he asked Tommy if he would be willing to come a day early because 'the original guys' were having their own little reunion and were planning on going camping the night before. Zack, Adam, Billy, and Rocky were already planning on being there, and Tommy was the only one he had left to ask. Jason had purposefully put him off until last, just so Kim would feel guilty if Tommy was the only one left out.

So far, Kim didn't feel guilty.

"Tommy, I get that you want to go, I really do, but if you just waited the whole one extra day, we would be going in two cars anyway. Besides, why can't Connor or Trent drive? They both have their own cars!"

"Because Jason said he was roping off half the driveway for some ulitimate game of knock out or something, so there wouldn't be room enough, and they can't keep their cars on the street at night."

"We're staying in a hotel. The cars won't be there."

"Oh yeah? And who are we counting on being sober at 3 AM that can drive us all back to the hotel?" Tommy asked knowingly.

"Presuming SPD doesn't want to risk screwing up the time line, there will still be at least ten people there under the age of twenty-one. If they all drove, we'd be fine."

"Nine, actually," Tommy muttered. "Mystic Force's red is older than the others."

"Still, nine should be enough. Some of the rangers don't even drink!"

"Aw come on Kim!" Tommy pulled out the full arsenal and started to whine. "It's just for the ride there!"

"Yeah please?" came Jason's voice through the phone. "Pretty please Kimmy? Please please please please please please ple-"

"Alright! Fine. But we're splitting them up on the way back."

"Fine!" Tommy agreed quickly. "Good idea!"

"Yes!" Jason yelled. "Thanks Kim! You're the best!"

"Uh-huh," Kim said rolling her eyes. "You know, it's funny you say that because I was talking to Trini this morning, and she said that she had just gotten off the phone with you and you had told her the exact same thing when she said it was alright for Billy to go…"

"Um…well, you know," Jason stuttered. "Original pink and yellow got to stick together! Ok so bye guys! See you Thursday Tommy! And Friday with your entourage Kim!"

"Yeah, if we all make it there alive." Then she realized something. "Where am I supposed to fit five people's worth of luggage?!"


	3. Bored, Cold, Hungry, and Adam

Tommy, Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam were sitting in silence around a dying fire, enjoying the quiet and calm of the surrounding woods and the relaxing cool night air.

"I'm bored," said Zack.

"I'm cold," said Jason.

"I'm hungry," said Rocky.

"And I'm Adam," Adam said, rolling his eyes. "And I'm an alcoholic."

"Well then you're in the right place," Zack said dryly. "'Cause there isn't any booze for _miles_ around…"

One by one, they all turned to look at Tommy, who threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "I thought I put it in the trunk, but apparently-"

"You forgot," they all finished for him.

"Of all the things to forget, it _had_ to be the keg," Jason said dramatically.

"Maybe your wife took it out. Did you ever think of that?"

"No, Kat didn't know about the keg. If she knew, we wouldn't even be here."

"At this point, it'd be better if you had told her," Zack muttered.

"Come on guys," Tommy tried to reason. "What would a keg get us? You'd all be bored, cold, and hungry anyway!"

"We could be bored and _drunk._"

"Or cold and drunk."

"Hungry and drunk!"

"Adam and drunk."

"...Why would we wanna be Adam and drunk?"

"Yeah, isn't he an alcoholic?"

"Uh, guys," Tommy said, sitting up and looking around. "Where's Billy?"

"He had to go to the boys room."

"Ok, just because you're potty training doesn't mean you have to be polite about it."

"Zack's potty training? Really? Congratulations man! I gotta say, it's about freaking time."

"Oh ha ha."

"Guys, really! Where's Billy?"

"I just told you! He's right...there...um..."

They all looked around, then at each other. "Uh-oh."


	4. Are We There Yet?

"Are we there yet?"

"No Ethan."

"Are we close?"

"No Kira."

"Are we going to be there before I turn twenty one?"

"I really hope so, Connor."

"Are we going to be _back_ before I turn twenty one?"

"Connor, what?!"

"Just wondering. I mean, it's really cool that there's this big reunion thing, but I have plans for that weekend."

"The whole weekend?"

"Yep!"

"Your birthday isn't even for another six months!"

"Yeah, well, with the speed that you're driving we might not make it back before _Christmas_…"

"…Christmas is before your birthday."

"_Next_ Christmas."

"Connor, leave the woman alone."

"Shut up Kira."

"Connor, trust me. Leave. The woman. Alone."

"Ok ok. Fine. …What about Easter? Will we be back for that? Cuz Eric hasn't beaten me in the egg hunt since we were fourteen and I plan on keeping it that way-"

"Connor!"

"Alright! Sorry! Can we at least turn on the radio?"

"Fine. Ladies choice."

"Are you serious?"

"Perfectly serious Trent."

"Thanks Connor."

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad."

"Ethan, the last time it was ladies choice, we had to listen to Destiny's Child."

"…You did?"

"Yep!"

"Shut up Kira!"

"And for that, we're so listening to Hannah Montana!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"I'm kidding."

"Phew."

"We're listening to Britney Spears."

"NOOOOOO!"


	5. Trees, Child Locks, and a Baby

"Moooooommyyyyyyyy!"

Aisha looked up from the salad she was tossing. "What," she said. "is _that_?"

"Mommy mommy mommy!"

"That," Tanya said, turning to where the yelling was coming from. "would be my daughter."

"Figured," Aisha shrugged and turned back to her salad. "She really takes after you."

"Better me than Adam. Can you imagine if she ran around kicking and punching stuff?"

"Mommyyyyyy!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Tanya yelled back.

The small footsteps that had been frantically pattering from room to room stopped right outside the kitchen. "Oh."

The pattering started again as a little girl ran in. "Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy moooommyyyy!" She skidded to a halt in front of Tanya.

"What is it Angel?"

"You told me to play look out!" she said eagerly. "And I did a really really _really_ good job!"

"That's great sweetie, but who's looking out now in case someone comes?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Angel said dramatically. "Kim is here!"

"That's great!" Tanya smiled enthusiastically down at her. "Did you let her in?"

"Nope!" Angel said happily. Then her smile faded. "Oh…" She turned and ran back towards the front door. "Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy Kimmyyyyy!"

Kim and Kira were standing on the front porch when they heard Kim's name being screamed from inside.

"I didn't know you had a fan club," Kira joked as the door opened.

"There's my girl!" Kim said as the door opened and a little girl jumped into her arms.

"Kimmy!"

"Hi Angel!" Kim twirled around and Angel shrieked happily. "How's my girl doing?" Kim stopped and put her down.

"Good!" Angel said, still giggling.

"Kim!" came several yells form inside the door. Kim immediately found herself being sandwiched between three women all wearing yellow.

"Trini! Aisha! Tanya! Wait, where's Kat?"

"Don't worry, she's here," Trini said. "It's her house after all."

"She's just carrying around a baby and can't run at the same time," Aisha added. "She absolutely refuses to let anyone else hold him until you get here and can hold him first."

"Baby!" Kim suddenly remembered. "Where's my baby?!"

"I thought _I_ was your baby?" Angel said from next to Kira.

"Oh honey of course you are!" Kim said. "But you're my _girl_. Austin's my _boy_."

"Oh. Angel said contently. "Ok then."

Kira looked between them, still bewildered by the crazy greeting they had received.

"_Your _baby?"

"Godchildren."

"Ah."

"Hey ladies, this is Kira. She's-"

"A yellow," Aisha interrupted, clearly impressed. "I approve."

"Um…thanks…"

"And in Dino Thunder. This is Aisha…" Kim pointed. "…Tanya and her daughter Angel…"

"Hi!" Angel said cheerfully and waved.

"…and Trini, who has a son…"

"Joey's around here somewhere," Trini said rolling her eyes. "He's probably leveling off the crib or something fun like that."

"There's no problem with leveled cribs," said Kat from behind them.

"I never said there was," Trini said, teasingly.

"Hi Kat! And-"

"_My baby!_" Aisha, Tanya, and Trini said, imitating Kim's squeals.

"Oh, be quiet. Kat, hand over the kid."

"Hi Kim," Kat said before gingerly passing Austin to her.

"Aw hey little Austin!" Kim said softly to the infant in her arms. "Happy three week birthday! I would have been here yesterday for the actual day, but your dad ruined that."

"Oh please Kimberly!" Kat smiled and rolled her eyes, then turned to Kira. "Hi! I'm Kat. You must be Kira."

"One and only," Kira replied.

"You're pretty," Angel told her shyly. This earned a chorus of 'aaaww!!' from the women standing there.

"Was the rest of your team not able to make it?" Kat asked confused. Kim and Kira glanced at each other.

"Uh, no…they're here…" Kira said, a grin pulling at her lips. Kim giggled.

"Where are they?" Tanya said suspiciously.

Kira pointed to Kim's car in the driveway.

"Child lock," she explained. "Very handy."

"Oh no…" Kat said, though she was smiling. "You didn't…"

"You did!" Aisha said gleefully. "I double approve! Kira, you and I are going to be _great _friends."

As they were laughing, Tommy's jeep and Jason's truck pulled in behind Kim's car.

"Ooh look who's back!" Aisha said anxiously.

"You think they noticed?" Trini asked.

Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Zack, Adam, and Billy piled out of the cars. They trudged toward the garage carrying duffel bags or some sort of camping equipment. Each one of them were scowling.

"Oh yes," Tanya said. "They _definitely _noticed."

"Noticed what?" Kira asked as the guys dragged their feet up the porch steps.

"Oh nothing!" Aisha said airly. "Hi boys! How were the trees?"

"Boring."

"Cold."

"Hungry."

"...The trees were hungry?"

"He forgot," Adam muttered.

"Kim," Jason said curtly, nodding at her and brushing the top of his son's head.

Rocky pointed at Kira. "Tommy's yellow." Kira smiled and gave a little wave.

"Hi. Jason, make sure my girlfriend doesn't try to kidnap your son again. We don't have room for a crib at the moment," Tommy said, before pushing past them into the house. Adam and Rocky followed. Jason looked at Kat for a moment, then engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"My wife!"

"Oof!" Kat said in reply.

"My dear loving wife who can cook!" he stepped back and held her shoulders at arms length. "I _missed _you!" he proclaimed before going inside.

"Me too dear," Kat managed after him.

"Hey girls!" Zack said, faking happiness. He stomped in behind Jason.

That left Billy, who was standing sheepishly next to Trini. They all turned to look at him.

"Um…it was a bad night…"

"Really? But you all were so excited!" Trini said.

Billy raised an eyebrow at his wife, then, following the rest of the disgruntled guys, muttered to Kat: "You _had_ to take the keg." This caused the crowd outside to laugh again before going in.

When they got to the kitchen, they found the guys standing in a circle, all looking down at something. They turned as the girls filed in.

"Kat…" Jason said slowly. "Honey…I love you dearly…" he pointed to the thing that they were staring at. "But what the heck?!"

The keg was sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen.

The girls burst into giggles.

The guys looked ready to kill.

Kim, Kira, and Angel were sitting at the table, cooing at Austin.

"Oh," Kat said curiously. "How did that get there?"

"How did it get _empty_?" Tommy grumbled.

"Hey-no growling unless you're evil," Kim said.

"You guys drank the _whole_ thing?" Rocky asked incredously.

"Well, no…" Aisha said to her husband. "Ashley and Cassie helped."

"Cassie's pregnant."

"Hmm. Good point."

"Aw gee, ya think?"

"KIRA!"

Everyone jumped as Tori hurried into the kitchen, followed by Blake and Dustin.

"Tori!" Kira exclaimed, as the girls hugged each other.

"Blake!" Dustin said, going to hug him.

"Dustin!" Blake replied. "Don't hug me," he added dryly.

"Come on," Tori said to Kira. "Shane, Cam, and Hunter are here too."

"Oh yeah I want to see Hunter's haircut!"

Blake snorted. "Good luck getting that hat off his head."

"Hey!" Dustin said as Tori and Kira went through the door to the porch in the backyard. "You're supposed to be helping us carry this stuff Tori!"

"You're big boys, you can do it yourself," Tori responded.

"Blake," Dustin muttered as they each grabbed a 24 case of Coke. "I may just have to kill your girlfriend."

"For what? Being a girl?"

"No, for-" Dustin thought about it as they walked. "Yeah! For being a girl! They're insane!"

"Give it up man," Blake said as he put the Coke on the end of a table in the backyard.

"You just have to be nice because you're dating her," Dustin said, dropping the 24 pack he was carrying onto the one Blake had just put down.

"And because I'm a nice person."

"Yeah whatever," Dustin replied as they walked over to where Tori and Kira were trying to grab Hunter's hat.

"You can't see the haircut! So give it up already!"

"Aw please?!" Kira whined.

"Yeah, please?" added Dustin. Then, as an afterthought "Blake, have you even seen it yet?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please Hunter?" Tori begged.

"No! Now go away!" he said the the girls, then he looked around.

"Hey...where are your guys?"

"Oh..." Kira said, remembering something. "Oops..."

"What did you do?" Dustin asked smiling. "And would I approve?"

"We _might_ have child locked them into the back seat of Kim's car and then forgot about them..."

"What?!"

"No!"

"Really?!"

"Brilliant!"

The other Ninja Storm rangers turned to look at Dustin, who shrugged.

"What? It is. You're all just jealous because us yellows are more intelligent."

"Yeah," Shane muttered. "And more _female_."

"That's not cool man."

"Well," Kira said, backing away from their little circle amongst various other little circles of ex rangers. "As much as I'd like to stay and see Dustin rip Shane's head off, I should really let them out."

"Wait, you locked Trent in there with them?" Blake asked incredously. "Wow. Some girlfriend you are."

Tori hit him. "Ow! What? Just saying..."

"That's why I have to unlock it," Kira replied, walking to the front of the house. "Be right back!"

They all looked after her for a moment, before Blake started rubbing his shoulder.

"That really hurt you know..."


	6. I Hate You

"You think they're coming back?"

"Of course they're coming back."

"You sure?"

"They _have_ to come back."

"Do they?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they can't leave us out here all day."

"They can't?"

"They wouldn't."

"You sure?"

"Connor-shut up."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Connor, Ethan, and Trent sat in silence for a moment locked in the back of Kim's car.

"I lied," Connor said suddenly.

Trent sighed and tilted his head back on the headrest so he was looking at the ceiling. "How did you lie, Connor?"

"I'm not fine. I need out. Now!"

"Is that a mirage?" Ethan randomly asked, pointing at something outside.

Connor glanced out the window. "No, that's just Kira."

"Psh. Just Kira," Trent scoffed.

Connor's head whipped back around. "Kira!"

She opened Connor's side first, then Ethan's.

"Kira, you are_ dead_," Connor said threateningly.

"Actually," Ethan said slowly. "I'm thinking Trent's the dead one."

"Huh?" Connor and Kira bent down to see Trent still with his head back and eyes closed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Go away," he muttered. "I'm sleeping."

"Whatever dude," Connor said, making his way up the driveway.

Ethan followed him. "Are the ninjas here yet?" he called over his shoulder.

"Backyard," Kira called back. She turned back to Trent. "You coming?"

"I hate you," he replied. Kira got in the car and scooted up right next to him so when she spoke, her breath tickled his neck.

"No you don't."

"Ok, I don't. But I'm not _happy_ with you at the moment."

"I told you not to sit in the middle."

"Ethan gets carsick and Connor's claustrophobic. I figured it would be better for everyone if I let them have the window seats."

Kira shook her head, her nose brushing against his ear. "You have problems boy."

"Yeah, I'm too nice," Trent replied, sitting up and turning to face her. "Remember babe, I did it for you."

Kira wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aw thanks," she murmured before pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back, pulling her with so she was laying on top of him.

"Anytime."


	7. Underage Fun

"So is everyone here?" Kim asked Kat after finally handing Austin off to Trini.

"Almost. We're just waiting on Mystic Force. I guess they got into an argument before they left about how to get here. Something about a motorcycle."

"Mystic Force…" Kim thought aloud as they walked to the backyard. "They're the newest team, right?"

"No, that would be Operation Overdrive," said Ashley, who heard Kim's question as they walked up to where a few people were gathered.

"But Mystic Force was before them," added Kendrix.

"And before that was Dino Thunder?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Tori answered quickly. A little _too_ quickly, but she left to greet Connor and Ethan before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"Hey guys! So, Kira let you out. I gotta admit, I didn't think she'd do it so quickly. Where is she anyhow?"

"Dunno. Don't care. Ooh food!" said Connor before rushing over to a table.

"That kid's definitely got his priorities in order," Rocky said as he came out of the kitchen, followed by the Mystic Force Rangers. "Hey! Color-coded people!" he yelled to the crowd in the backyard while stepping up on a chair. "This is the Mystic Force team! Nick red, Madison blue, Chip yellow, Xander green, Vida pink! I hope you all have been taking notes throughout the morning, because Tommy will be giving a quiz later! …Don't tell him I told you…"

"Oh very funny," Tommy said dryly.

"I thought so," Rocky replied, hopping down from the chair.

"Hello there," Xander said walking up to Tori and Ethan. "Great party. I must say, my favorite part is the two people making out on the driveway." He winked at Tori.

"They're _on _the driveway?"

"Well, they're in a car that's on the driveway,"' Chip added in.

"Good thing too," Xander said grinning. "I imagine the driveway would be awfully uncomfortable to lay on."

Tori laughed. "Xander, this is Ethan. Dino Thunder blue."

"Hi. So, you're with _Kira_, right?" he and Tori were both laughing now.

"Uh, yeah," Ethan said confused at their exchange of words.

"Don't mind him," Madison said softly, also not knowing what they were talking about. "He's been giddy since we passed that car."

"Give it a few hours, it'll wear off," Vida added, hitting Xander upside the head.

"Yeah, if they're even done in a few hours," Xander managed to gasp out before he and Tori cracked up again.

Adam chose right then to walk up to his most recent teammates. "Hey Xander, Tori." Xander and Tori just laughed harder when they realized that Adam would know what they were laughing about. "What's so funny?" Adam asked the others.

"Kira," Xander gasped.

"Trent," Tori managed.

"Our Kira?" Adam asked, starting to smile. "Ah. I see. I trust you didn't soak them this time Tori?"

The three of them were all laughing now. Ethan, Vida, Madison, and Chip looked between the three of them before walking away.

"I do not understand you people," Ethan said.

* * *

"Please Dr. O?"

"For the last time, no! Go bug Kim!"

"She told us to come bug you about it," Ethan said happily.

"Well, I'm telling you to go bug Jason."

"But you just said to bug Kim," Connor said.

"I changed my mind. Go find him or Rocky or someone."

"Now you want us to bug Rocky too?" Ethan said exasperately. "Would you make up your mind already!"

"Just go away! And no beer!"

"Dr. Oooooo!!!" they both whined.

"NO! I told your parents I'd make sure you didn't do anything stupid, and I'm holding by that!"

"Seriously?" Connor asked. "Dr. O, you've met my parents. They are the _definition_ of stupid..."

"And it's not stupid!" Ethan added. "It's actually pretty responsible! I mean, there's plenty of trustworthy adult supervision."

"They also said to not let you do anything illegal."

Connor and Ethan glanced at eachother.

"Ok yeah. That sounds more like my parents," Ethan gave in. He turned and went into the kitchen. Connor grudgingly followed.

"No dice," Connor said to the small crowd in the kitchen.

"Did you try whining?" Kira asked from the doorway. "You know Dr. O hates when you do that."

Connor just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Kira!" Xander exclaimed surprised. "I didn't know you were even here!" Tori stifled a giggle as Xander got up to hug Kira. "Where have you been hiding out?"

"Oh shut up tree boy," Kira said while Trent looked embarassed behind her.

"Guys," Vida said rolling her eyes, now that she knew the story behind Kira's disappearing act. "If you don't mind..."

"Sorry love," Xander said cheekily, sitting down next to her again.

"I change my mind. Go back over there."

"I have an idea of what we can do!" Dustin said excitedly, which quieted everyone down. "We could play musical chairs!" he said with mock enthusiasm.

Nine people groaned at him.

Dustin, Tori, Connor, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Chip, Xander, Madison, and Vida were gathered in the kitchen. They had been banned from the backyard, with the older rangers claiming that it was a "no underage" zone. This had mainly been to keep their kids inside Kat and Jason's recently added play room, so they would bother each other instead of their parents. The clever idea totally backfired.

Unfortunately for the ex rangers under 21, Billy and Trini's son Joey took after his parents and was a super-genius, even at seven years old. He threatened a revolt of all the kids if even one person under the age of 21 was allowed into the backyard. The parents, who prefered to catch up with their ranger friends than fend off an attack of kindergardners and preschoolers, didn't hesitate to give into his demands.

That led the ten "underage" rangers to find something else to do that didn't involve baby-sitting, which is what Jason had originally suggested for them to do.

"Wait," Dustin said slowly. "I _totally_ got it."

"What?" the other nine asked wearily.

"We could..." he paused dramatically. "Go to Wal-Mart!"

They all stared at him blankly, with the exception of Connor, who was grinning widely. "Dude, brilliant!"

"Wal-Mart?" Madison asked weakly.

Vida shook her head exasperately. "What the hell is there to do at _Wal-Mart_?!"


	8. The British are Coming!

"Do I have to do this?" Kira hissed at Connor, who was pushing her to the back door.

"Well, I can't do it."

"Yeah you can!"

Connor stared at her.

"Ok, maybe you can't. Alright alright I'm going. This better work," she muttered, heading out to the back porch. She looked around, and was relieved to see that Kat was only a few feet away.

"Hey, Kat!" she called, gesturing her over.

"Hey Kira. Listen, sorry about the whole not letting you guys outside thing-"

"I need a tampon," Kira blurted.

"Uh, ok," Kat said leading her into the house. "I have some-" she stopped suddenly.

"You don't have to show me!" Kira said quickly. "I'm sure I can find where they are."

"No, it's just that...Kira, I'm so sorry, but now that I think about it, I don't have any..."

"Oh," Kira said, sounding dejected. "Um, that's ok."

"Did you try asking Tori or Kim?"

"Tori's out. And I can't ask Kim! What if she tells Dr. O?!"

"I'm sure Tommy would understand-"

"No! He can't know! Ok, I'll just...Uh...I dunno...Do you have a Wal-Mart nearby?"

Kira walked into the kitchen a minute later, clutching a napkin with directions to the nearest Wal-Mart.

* * *

"So, Connor," Dustin asked as they followed the car in front of them. "How did you know that would work?"

"She just had a baby. _Duh_."

"What does having a baby have to do with..._tampons_?" Dustin asked, shuddering at the word.

"You don't need tampons when you're pregnant," Connor said naturally. "Duh." he added again.

"Oh," Dustin replied. But he was still confused. "Why not?"

"Just drive Dustin!" Ethan exclaimed. "I do _not_ want to hear about this!"

"Well then why didn't you go with someone else?" Connor asked him. "Geez."

"All of the Mystic Force are in Maddie's car, and there's no way I was going to be crushed in the backseat _again," _he explained. "And I don't want to be in a car with Kira and Trent at this point..."

"Tori's there too," Dustin pointed out.

"Even worse," Ethan said, putting his head in his hands. "Tori and Kira together..."

"Dude," Connor said.

They waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"What?" Ethan asked impatiently.

"Kira and Tori _together_? Nice thinking man."

"Ew!"

"Connor!"

"Oh my god!"

"Why did you give me that visual?!"

They were quiet for a minute. Then, Dustin slowly started smiling. "Actually..."

"No! I'm not hearing this!" Ethan smashed his hands against his ears. "Fa la la la la!"

Connor rolled his eyes as Dustin turned into the Wal-Mart parking lot.

"Hmm..." Dusting said thoughtfully. "Not too many cars, but it should still be a reasonably sized crowd...Hey Connor," he said, getting an idea. "What do you say we start now?"

"Start what?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Let's do it!" Connor said.

Madison was just pulling into the parking lot of Wal-Mart when someone stuck their head out of the window of the car in front of them.

"Uh, guys," Chip said cautiously. "What are they doing?"

"I dunno," Vida said, leaning over to look out the front window from the back seat. "Being idiots?"

Tori had just turned into an aisle of vacant parking spots when she heard someone screaming. "What's that?"

"Beats me," Kira said shrugging. "Kinda sounds like...Oh no..."

"Is that Connor?" Trent asked from the back seat.

"What's he saying?" Tori asked. "And why is he screaming?"

As Dustin drove past the entrance of Wal-Mart, Connor stuck his head out the window.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" he screamed.

Dustin cracked up as Ethan burrowed into the seat and covered his face with his hands.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING! Run for your LIVES!"

Mike Watson was just pulling on his blue vest for the day when he heard screaming outside the main entrance. His co-worker, Becky Jones, looked up from where she was tying her shoes.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Dunno," Mike said shrugging. "Maybe that evil yellow smiley finally turned on a customer."

Becky smiled. "Probably. You think we should call management on it?"

"Hang on," Mike said slowly. "They're saying 'British'."

"British?"

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING! Run for your LIVES!"

Becky and Mike glanced at each other, then suddenly ran to the front of the store. But the screaming had stopped, and the small groups of people in the parking lot didn't seem to have noticed.

"Hi!" a tall boy in red said to them as him and two other boys entered the store.

Mike and Becky instantly snapped into work mode.

"Good morning! Welcome to the Angel Grove Wal-Mart!"

**Things to Do At Wal-Mart #72:  
Drive around the entrances screaming out the window "The British are coming!"**


	9. GOOOOOOAL!

Madison, Vida, Xander, and Chip walked up to the main entrance of Wal-Mart and were greeted by two employees. "Good morning!" the girl who's name tag read 'Becky' said, as Vida and the guys walked past. "Welcome to the Angel Grove Wal-Mart!"

"Morning!" Madison said in reply.

"Maddie," Chip said as they made their way to the group waiting for them. "We don't deserve you."

"No kidding."

"Hey guys," Xander said as they approached the waiting group. He turned to Connor. "So what do you have against the Brits anyhow?"

They all stared at him, and the Mystic Force team started laughing.

"What?" Xander asked confused.

"No hurt feelings man," Chip said in between laughs. Madison chose to come to his aid.

"Paul Revere said that."

"Never heard of him."

"He got wind of a British attack during the American Revolution and rode around yelling 'the British are coming' to warn the villagers," she summarized briefly.

"No, seriously," Vida said. "We. Don't. Deserve you."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"Nick doesn't deserve you either," Vida added as an afterthought. "Just FYI."

"Oh shut up," Madison said, gently shoving her sister with her shoulder.

"You and Nick?" Tori asked slyly.

"No!" Madison said.

"Yes!" the other Mystics said at the same time.

"Wait. How do you not know who Paul Revere is?" Kira asked. Madison shot her a thank you look. Kira shrugged as if to say 'been there done that'.

"Well I wasn't exactly raised here," Xander said, pointing to his mouth to indicate the accent.

"Oh. Good point."

"Thanks," Xander said sarcastically.

"Uh, excuse me," said another voice. The ten of them looked around to see a kid in a blue vest standing there.

"Why hello there...Mike!" Dustin said cheerfully, checking the name tag.

"Um, hi," Mike replyed. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but you're loitering by the entrance. It's kinda making it hard for people to get in the store."

"Loitering?" Dustin asked surprised. "But...we live here!"

Mike stared at him.

Eight ex rangers stared at him.

The old lady passing by pushing a cart stared at him.

Connor snorted.

"Uh..." Mike stuttered. "But, this is a Wal-Mart."

"Yeaaahh..." Dustin said slowly, waiting for him to continue. "Aaaand..."

"You can't live in a Wal-Mart!" Mike blurted.

"Well, apparently you can, 'cause we do!" Dustin said with dignity. "Come on guys," he said, walking toward the bedding section. "If you'll excuse us, it's our naptime!"

He marched off, with the nine ex rangers in tow, leaving Mike staring after them.

"Dude," Connor said, extending his hand for a high five. "_That_ was epic."

"What _was_ that?" Chip asked amazed.

"One Hundred and One Things to Do At Wal-Mart when you're bored number one hundred."

"Oh really," Vida said amused. "And what was Paul Revere?"

"Seventy two," Connor said proudly.

"Huh," said Kira as they got to the bedding. "And that's why we're here?"

"No, we're here because you need tampons," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kira hit him. "Connor!"

"What?! That's our cover! And don't blow it!"

"McKnight..." Kira warned dangerously.

"Ok ok sorry," Connor said flopping onto a bed and rubbing his arm. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"You're not," Kira replied. "Tori is."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Madison asked.

"Aw come on sis," Vida said smiling. "You're supposed to be the smart one!"

"You don't know either," Madison pointed out.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I'm the smart one, remember? You're just my sister." The sisters looked at each other in silence before they both giggled.

"Good one sis," Vida said.

"Are they always like this?" Ethan muttered to Chip.

Chip shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Just wait till they start finishing each other's sentences," Xander said. "That's when it really gets weird."

"We're not weird..." Vida said.

"We're unique," Madison finished. Xander looked at Ethan pointedly.

"Weird," Ethan muttered.

"Alright," Dustin said, standing on the nearest bed. "We have all gathered here today for one purpose and one purpose only."

"Oh yeah?" Vida asked. "What's that?"

"To terrorize the staff of Wal-Mart?" Madison asked.

"Are we going to Target next?" Vida continued.

"Really weird," Ethan muttered.

"Nope," Dustin said. "That's only part of it."

"What's the other part?" Tori asked, fearing the worst.

Dustin looked at Connor, who smiled and said "Soccer."

* * *

"No."

"Maddie, please?"

"I don't play sports."

"I don't care."

"No."

"You're making the teams uneven!"

"Get a referee. I'll tape it. How's that?"

"You can't tape it! That's incriminating evidence!"

"I'm not going to give it to anybody. Sheesh."

"Are you sure?"

"Dustin, I'm here too. I'd be putting myself in just as much trouble."

"Good point. Ok. Hey Ethan! We need a ref!" Dustin called to Ethan, who was a few aisles away.

"I'm in!" Ethan called back excitedly.

"What, you don't want to play?" Tori asked teasingly.

"Let's just say I was banned from gym class."

Connor, Tori, Trent, and Chip stood on one side of the store, and Dustin, Xander, Vida, and Kira were straight down the main aisle on the other side. Ethan stood in the middle with Madison who had her camera rolling. "You think I should get a whistle or something?" Ethan asked thoughtfully.

"Are you crazy?" Madison asked in reply. "Do you know how many kids must have tried those whistles?"

"Hmm. Good point. K, is everybody ready?" he called to the waiting teams.

"Yep!" Dustin called.

"Let's do this!" Connor said, rolling a bright pink soccer ball between his feet.

"Ready! Go!" Ethan yelled, and both sides took off.

Mike was organizing the new movie releases when he thought he heard yelling from behind him. He looked over, but all there was there were two kids, both clad almost completely in blue, walking in the other direction.

As he was turning back around, a pink blur flew past.

"Huh?" he turned again, but there was nothing there.

When he thought he heard people running and shouting at each other, he decided to go check it out.

Connor flipped the ball over to Trent, who in turn passed to Tori, who shot it into the 'goal', which was actually the entrance to the aisle directly perpendicular to the one they were playing in.

"GOOOOOOAAL!" Connor shouted, as he, Trent, and Chip ran over to high five Tori, as the other team walked back to their side of the 'field'. As they were celebrating though, Trent suddenly stopped.

"Hey-someone's coming!" he hissed.

"Everybody split!" Chip said.

"Meet back at bedding!" Connor said as he ducked behind a display of watches.

Mike came out of the aisle and almost crashed into a group of kids walking in the other direction. "Oh! Sorry!" he said hurriedly. He pushed past them to where he thought the yelling was coming from, but there was no one there.

"You lost?" Vida asked charmingly.

"No, just…never mind," Mike mumbled. "Can I help you guys find anything?" he asked turning around, but they were gone.

**Things to Do At Wal-Mart #18:  
Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field**


	10. On Guard!

As Connor was walking nonchalantly back to bedding, he got an idea.

Meanwhile, the other nine were waiting for him.

"Where's Connor?" Tori asked. "Isn't he super fast or something?"

"Wait, what's that?" Trent said.

They all looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from.

"That's the Mission Impossible theme," Chip said. "Guess someone's got it stuck in their head."

"Uh...I don't think it's stuck in their head," Madison said slowly, pointing her camera around the corner.

Connor was darting suspiciously in between customers, holding his hands together in the shape of a gun, and humming the theme from Mission Impossible. As he got to the end of the aisle, he stood up straight and walked naturally around the corner, while customers stared at his retreating back.

"Number thirty seven," Dustin said approvingly. "Epic."

"What's with them saying 'epic'?" Vida muttered to Xander, who just shrugged.

"Not my language, remember?"

"Alright, what's next?" Connor said smiling.

"Hmm...I dunno," Dustin said slowly. "Just let me check..." he reached into his pocket and whipped out a sheet of paper. "...The List!"

Eight of them groaned at him.

"You have a list?" Trent asked disbelievingly.

"I have _The_ List. Straight off of google!" Dustin said. "I always bring it with me, just in case of emergencies."

"Emergencies like not being allowed within twenty feet of alcohol?" Vida asked rolling her eyes.

"Exactly," Dustin replied. "'Cause, you know, we're not all in college or at least close to being in college," he shrugged and looked down at The List. "Ok, we could split up for a while so that Mike kid doesn't get suspicious."

"Split up?" Madison said. "Great..."

"Alright, I'm going to assign each of you tasks," Dustin said with authority, and he walked around splitting them up into small groups and pointing to something on the list that they had to do.

"Chip and Xander, you have sixty three."

"Yes!" Chip said triumphantly.

"Do I have to do this with _him_?" Xander asked.

"Come on, let's go," Chip said eagerly, dragging Xander with him.

"V, seven."

"Ooh this is gonna be good," Vida said walking away.

Dustin smiled evilly. "Kira, you get...five."

"Alright, what is it?" Kira looked at the list. "What?! You do it!"

"Uh, Kira," Connor spoke up. "He kinda _can't_ do it."

"Shut up you big tomato," Kira said grumpily, stomping away.

"Trent, number ten."

"Oh joy," Trent muttered, following Kira. "If this gets me kicked out, you're screwed."

"Deal," Dustin said, already moving on.

"And the blues," Dustin said to Tori and Ethan. "Number eighty three."

"Sorry Blake," Tori said to herself as they walked away.

"Hey, what about me?" Madison asked, still holding her camera.

"Just walk around and tape stuff," Dustin said.

"Oh!" Madison said, pleasantly surprised. "I could do that!"

"Alright dude," Connor said as Madison followed after Chip and Xander. "What do we have?"

"Sixteen," Dustin said smiling.

Connor smiled with him. "_Dude_."

* * *

"Alright mate," Xander said to Chip. "How do we want to do this?"

"What are you talking about?" Chip asked, smiling. "I don't know you."

"Come again?"

"I. Don't. Know you," Chip said pointedly, still smiling.

"Oooohh," Xander said. "Right. I can't wait to meet you," he said before slowing down so Chip could walk ahead of him.

Chip walked up to the gift wrapping display and pretended to examine each tube. "Hmm...too bright...too dull...too colorful...too much design...ah ha! Perfecto!" he picked up a tube that was yellow and orange striped.

Then he walked around in a circle, looking at the other customers, before he stopped in front of Xander. "You!" he exclaimed, pointing his tube of gift wrap at him. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"_You_ challenge me?" Xander asked, seeming offended and using his accent so he got the full effect. "Nay! _I_ challenge _you_!"

"You can't challenge me!"

"Well...why not?"

"Becuase!"

"Because why?"

"Because...because I challenged you first!"

"Alright then, it's a challenge!" Xander proclaimed.

"Ay!" Chip agreed. "A challenge to the death!"

Xander went over to the display to pick out a tube of gift wrap and muttered to Chip "To the death? It's paper." Chip just shrugged.

Xander picked up a tube with green and pink spots. "Nice color choice," Chip said. Xander was about to retort, but Chip leaped at him.

"On guard!" he yelled.

"Oi!" Xander yelled back. "I wasn't ready mate!"

"What'cha doin'?"

Chip and Xander turned to see a small boy with sandy brown hair standing there.

"Uh..." Xander stuttered, then pointed to Chip. "He started it!"

"I won't tell!" the boy said eagerly. "Promise!"

"Ok..." Chip said slowly. "Well...we're having a...battle," he finished sheepishly, looking down at the tube of gift wrap in his hands.

"A battle?" the boy asked eagerly. "What kind of battle? One with gift wrap?"

Chip looked up to look at him. "Yeah...yeah! A gift wrap battle!" he pointed at Xander with his tube. "I challenged this man to a battle and he accepted, and now we are in a fight to the death!"

The boy looked at Xander. "You don't look like a man," he said. Chip snorted. "It's like when my dad goes on business trips, and he says I'm the man of the house, but I'm not really the man of the house 'cause I'm not a man. He's a man, so he can be the man of the house, but I'm a boy, so I'm, like, the boy of the house. I could substitute for him as man of the house, but I'm still the boy. You know what I mean?"

Xander raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, yeah, sure kid."

"You ramble a lot, you know that?" Chip said honestly.

"Sorry," the boy said shrugging. "My friend says I do that, but he never wants to talk a lot, so I have to for him. He's over there." He waved to a taller boy wearing a red hoodie leaning against a shelf with his arms crossed. The boy didn't wave back, but he smiled and shook his head amusingly, as if he dealt with this everyday.

"So, can I play?" the boy said.

Chip glanced at Xander, who shrugged.

"Play? We don't _play_!" Chip said dramatically. "We...battle!"

"Sweet!" the boy said. He rushed over to the gift wrap, where he pulled out one that was all green.

"You should've taken _that_ one," Chip muttered to Xander.

"Shut it mate."

"Ok I'm ready!" the boy said.

"Alright then," Chip said, taking stance. Xander and the boy mimicked him. "On guard!" and they leaped at each other.

**Things to Do At Wal-Mart #63:  
Challenge other customers to duels with gift wrap**


	11. Neon Pink on Black

Vida strolled through an aisle of women's underwear, searching for the right size. Finally, she found the size she was looking for, grabbed one in neon pink, and walked to the fitting area.

"Hello," the woman-'Jean'-working at the desk said. "Just one item, dear?"

"Yep," Vida said. "For now."

While Jean ducked under the counter to get a plastic number to hand on the door, Vida went over to the full length mirror next to the desk. Jean stood up and looked around to see where she had gone. After a few seconds, she spotted Vida looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Uh, excuse me," Jean said hurrying over. "But you can't do that right here."

"Why not?" Vida asked confused. "This _is_ the fitting area, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"So I'm fitting," Vida said logically. "Is there a problem? Is this mirror taken?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean," Jean lowered her voice. "You can't try on bras over your clothes!"

"Why not? It's more sanitary than taking my clothes off. Besides, I kind of have this rule against taking my shirt off in public."

Madison was crouching behind a sock display videotaping the exchange, when flashes of color caught her eye. Chip and Xander were walking down the aisle, and Chip was deep in conversation with a little boy in a green hoodie. Xander was walking in front of them, looking bored, next to another boy. This one was slightly taller and wearing a red hoodie, and looked equally as bored as Xander.

She turned her camera toward them, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Sure enough, Xander had seen Vida standing in the middle of the store, and had stopped so suddenly, Chip bumped into him. Madison stifled a giggle as Xander's mouth dropped open.

Chip looked to see what Xander was gaping at. He saw Vida wearing a neon pink bra over her black shirt, calmly arguing with an employee, and immediately tried to distract the boys, who were looking oddly at Xander.

Jean noticed the four of them and hastily stepped in front of Vida, blocking her from their view.

"Ma'am, please," Jean practically whimpered. "There are _children_ in the store!"

"Nonsense!" Vida said airly looking around. "Why would there be children in a store where the first thing you see when you walk in is women's underwear?!"

"Ma'am-"

"Ok ok," Vida said, noticing Xander and taking the bra off. "Here. I need shoes anyway. I trust I don't need walls hiding me as I try on shoes, do I?" she asked, walking away. "You're drooling Alexander!" she hissed as she passed the small multi-colored crowd. Xander and Chip hurried after her, Xander wiping his mouth as he went. The two boys glanced at each other before following. Chip and the boy in green instantly picked up their conversation again.

The last thing Madison got on tape was Jean's disbelieving face as she stared after Vida.

**Things to Do At Wal-Mart When You're Bored #37:  
Try on bras on top of your clothes**


	12. I Need a Freaking Tampon!

_Why me?_ Kira thought ot herself as she sat outside the women's bathroom. _He could have just as easily told Tori to do it, but noooooo. Let's embarass Kira some more today!_

The Wal-Mart employee Mike turned the corner and was heading towards where Kira was sitting. _It's showtime._

Kira stood up to enter the bathroom, but just then another girl a few years younger than her rushed in and also stood behind the door waiting for something.

"Uh...are you ok?" Kira asked hesitantly as she noticed how frantic the other girl was acting.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry," the girl said. She glanced at the door. "I'm just avoiding Mike."

"Mike?" Kira asked surprised. "Mike who works here Mike?"

"Yeah. Exboyfriend," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "He cheated, I dumped him, he just saw me, I ran."

"Oh," Kira said. "Why did you come here then?"

"I didn't know he worked here!" the girl said exasperately. "He used to be a red vest!"

"Red vest?"

"Target."

"Ah."

"I didn't think he'd pull a Benedict Arnold!" She paused thoughtfully. "What am I saying?! He Benedict Arnoled ME! Now if he would just leave, that would be great. Why is this bathroom way back here anyway? At every other Wal-Mart they're in the front!" Kira shrugged. "Oh by the way I'm Summer."

"Kira." She peeked out the door. "So...you need him gone, right?"

"Yeah. Why? You know how to do it?"

"Unfortunately," Kira took a deep breath. "Wish me luck!"

"Uh...luck!"

_Here goes nothing..._ Kira thought.

She opened the door and stepped out, frantically glancing around until her eyes landed on Mike, who was looking expectently at the bathroom door.

"Hey! Worker guy!" Kira said frantically, shuffling over to him. "You have to help me!"

"What's wrong ma'am?" Mike asked importantly.

"The bathroom is out of tampons!"

It took everything Kira had to not burst out laughing at the look on Mike's face. "I need a tampon!" she yelled frantically. "How can a public bathroom be out of tampons?!"

"Uh...um...it's not _exactly_ a public-"

"I don't care!" Kira practically screamed. She pressed her legs together and started bouncing up and down like a kid in potty training. "I need a tampon! Not an ethics lesson! JUST GET ME A FREAKING TAMPON!"

"Okay okay!" Mike said frantically, looking around and spotting the toiletries section. "Uh, be right back!" He rushed off to 'borrow' a box of tampons from the women's display at the far end of the toiletries aisle.

Kira waited until he was out of sight before she turned around and cracked up.

"Oh my god!" Summer gasped as she stumbled out of the bathroom. "That was _insane_!"

Kira heard laughing behind her and turned quickly, but was relieved when it was just Madison with her camera.

"I really hate to break this up," Madison said. "But he'll probably be back soon..."

"Oh!" Summer said, still giggling. "Good point. Thanks Kira! That was..." she struggled to find a word.

"Epic?" Kira suggested, and they started laughing again. "No prob!"

Summer rushed to the front of the store, laughing all the way, and Kira and Madison walked quickly down the closest aisle.

"Well, I still have to find your boyfriend, the other blues, and the bozos that started this mess," Madison said. "See you back at bedding."

"I'll be there. Hey, Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"What _is_ up with you and Nick?"

Madison blushed and looked down. "Nothing," she said honestly.

"Oh," Kira said, turning and walking away. "Wouldn't have guessed it from the way he looks at you."

She smirked triumphantly, even though she couldn't see Madison gaping at her as she walked away.

**Things to Do At Wal-Mart When You're Bored #5:  
Run up to a male employee while squeezing your legs together and yell at him "I need some tampons!"**


	13. You Don't Want To Know

Trent was walking around Wal-Mart, looking for an employee with no people around, when he saw Madison walking slowly down a side aisle, apparently distracted by something.

"Hey Maddie!"

She looked up. "Oh. Hey Trent. I was just looking for you."

"You were?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you or Ethan and Tori or Connor and Dustin," she explained, holding up her camera. "So what do you have to do?"

"You'll see," Trent said, spotting the Mike kid from before.

"Trent?"

"What?"

"It's just...Kira just got done with our friend Mike," Madison explained. "I don't think he's figured it out yet."

"Oh. What'd she do to him?"

Madison shrugged. "You'll see, I guess. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Here goes nothing."

He walked over to where Mike was looking around confused. Trent stood up as straight as he could and threw his shoulders back.

"Excuse me," he said with authority, keeping his voice low so as to not be over heard.

"Huh?" Mike said, spinning around. He saw that the older boy wasn't wearing a blue vest over his white button down shirt, so he must have been that new assistant manager all the girls had been squealing about on their breaks. "Yes?"

Trent glanced quickly over his shoulder to check if anyone was there, then looked Mike in the eye and said importantly, "We have a Code Three in Housewares."

Mike looked at him for a moment, and then looked around confused. "Um, ok. Code Three...Code Three...uh," he said frantically, wishing he had taken the time to actually read the employee's manual. He looked around and saw an employee's lounge, where there must be a copy of the manual where he could look up what the heck a Code Three is.

"I'll go in there and get help!" Mike said, indicating the employee's lounge. He turned, but then realized he was holding something. "Uh-here!" he shoved a box into Trent's hands.

"Good man," Trent called after him, and Mike hurried off. Trent looked down to see what Mike had given him. Madison stepped out from the aisle she was filming from and zoomed in on Trent's face before turning the camera off. Trent walked over to her, holding the box between two fingers and keeping it as far away from his body as possible.

"So," Trent asked slightly disgusted, hastily dropping the box of tampons in her hands. "What exactly did Kira do?"

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know."

Mike, in the meantime, rushed into the employee's lounge.

"Hey man," his fellow co-worker Jake said.

"You seen an employee's manual anywhere in here?" Mike asked, frantically going through the piles of magazines and notices scattered on the tables and couches.

"Not since this morning. Sorry. Why do you need it so bad?"

"There's a Code Three in housewares."

"Oh!" Jake said, jumping up. "Why didn't you say so? We should...Wait what's a Code Three?"

"I don't know! That's why I need to find the manual!"

"Right! I'll help!"

"How can there not be an employee's manual in the employee's lounge?!" Mike muttered as they searched. "We're not even Wal-Mart employees! Target and Wal-Mart just HAD to team up and trade a few workers for a day. I wonder if Becky or Jean is having such a hard time with these people."

"Probably not. Everybody's been pretty cool for me too. It's just you man," Jake said, looking through a pile of old Oprah magazines. "Ah ha! Found it!" he said triumphantly, lifting it out of the pile.

"Gimme!" Mike said, frantically flipping through the pages. "Ok here we go...Code One...Code Two...Ah! Code Three! Wait a minute..."

"Well?" Jake said impatiently. "What is it? Should I get someone who actually knows this store?"

Mike slammed the book shut. "No."

"Why not? Are you sure? What if someone's hurt? Who should we get? Do we call 911?"

"Jake," Mike said, trying not to raise his voice. "Don't you think that we would have _noticed,"_ his voice got louder invouluntarily, until he was screaming_._ "If there was A HURRICANE IN HOUSEWARES?!"

**Things To Do At Wal-Mart When You're Bored #10:  
Walk up to an employee and in an official tone say "I think we have a Code Three in house wares" and see what happens.**


	14. Coke and Nachos

"So my love," Ethan said in a fake British accent to Tori. "Where shall we dine this fine afternoon?"

"Oh, I don't know dear," Tori replied also in an accent. The workers behind the food counter glanced questioningly at each other. "I could go for…Nachos!"

"Then nachos it is! Excuse me? Waiter?" Ethan said to the guy sweeping in front of the counter.

"Uh, what?" the guy asked, looking around.

"Yes…" Ethan looked at his name tag. "Ryan! Good sir, we would like one plate of super sized nachos, and two large Cokes."

"One diet!" Tori cut in politely.

"Oh, right. Sorry, one Coke, one Diet Coke."

"Uh, it's fountain," Ryan said, wondering to himself if this was a joke.

"Ah yes," Tori said dreamily. "The fountain is exquisite!" she gazed admiringly at the drinking fountain on the wall, which was flowing all by itself. There was a large red sign taped on the front that said:

'Caution: New Fountain! Do NOT drink the water as we guarantee the clearness of the pipes. We at Wal-Mart are here to serve you in the safest environment possible. Thank you for your understanding!'

"Um…" Ryan said. "I meant the drinks. You serve yourself. Same with the food. You have to go up to the counter."

"I beg your pardon?" Ethan said dignifiedly. "I paid the cover fee and have had these reservations for four months and now you tell me that I have to go to the kitchen to get the food so I can serve myself?"

"Oh honey I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," Tori said, looking pleadingly at Ryan and the other guys behind the counter as if to say 'Don't mess with him'.

"It's…a food court," Ryan said. "Not…a restaurant…"

"Outrageous!" Ethan said standing up and hitting his fist on the card table. Tori shook her head disapprovingly. Ryan instinctively took a step back.

"Should we call store security?" one of the guys behind the counter muttered to the other one.

"Security?" the other guy said. "Call a freaking mental ward!"

Tori stood up. "That's alright dear, we can dine somewhere else today."

"Hmph," Ethan said airly, taking Tori's arm and walking away with his head held high. "I'll just take my business elsewhere!" he said as though it was his idea to leave in the first place.

The three workers looked between them and Ryan muttered "This never happens at Target…"

**Things To Do At Wal-Mart When You're Bored #83:  
Take your boyfriend or girlfriend to the food section and have an expensive dinner**


	15. Captain Underpants and Corporal Thong

Jean was returning to her desk after hanging up the neon pink bra when she saw there were two college age boys standing there.

"Hi," Jean said. "How can I help you gentlemen today?"

"Well, actually," the one in red said nervously. "We have a question."

"_You_," the one in yellow said quickly. "_You_ have a question. I'm just here as moral support."

"Oh, right," red said. "_I_ have a question. Alright, um…" he glanced around nervously and yellow mimicked him mockingly. Jean couldn't help but smile, guessing that she probably knew what he was asking.

"Young man," she interrupted gently. "You are aware that this is the _women's_ department?"

"Yeah, um…that's why…uh…which is nicer?" he blurted, shoving forward two pairs of panties.

Jean smiled politely, and proceeded to explain the different textures and feels of the two pairs of panties.

"Ok…well, uh…" red said. "I guess they'd like…that one." He pointed to the thong. Yellow rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Jean said, turning around. "I'll just get a discretion bag-"

"No, that won't be necessary," Jean turned around and her mouth fell open. "We'll just take them like this. Thanks a bunch for your help ma'am!" he turned to his friend. "Ready corporal?" he said in an official tone.

"Ready captain!" he saluted, then nodded his thanks at Jean. "Ma'am."

Jean stared after them for a moment, then shook her head as if to clear it. "I need to take those vacation days."

* * *

Madison and Tori and Ethan were approaching the bed that was now their official operation central as Connor and Dustin were coming form the other direction. Madison did a double take and quickly pushed the 'on' button on her camera and pointed it in their direction.

"Oh. My. God."

Connor and Dustin were walking casually down the aisle as though it was the most natural thing in the world that they were wearing women's underwear on their heads.

**Things to Do At Wal-Mart When You're Bored #16:  
Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually**


	16. The Second Task

Madison and Tori and Ethan were approaching the bed that was now their official operation central as Connor and Dustin were coming form the other direction. Madison did a double take and quickly pushed the 'on' button on her camera and pointed it in their direction.

"Oh. My. God."

Connor and Dustin were walking casually down the aisle as though it was the most natural thing in the world that they were wearing women's underwear on their heads.

"Hey guys," Dustin said naturally as their group laughed at him and Connor. "Maddie, put that thing down," he continued, making everyone laugh more. "There's no one around to terrorize. Where are Vida, Chip, and Xander?"

"So then, Green Lantern blew up the whole base and escaped without a scratch!" they heard Chip's animated voice say behind them.

"Oh boy," Maddie said. "I know that voice."

"What voice?" Tori asked.

"The 'I found someone else who knows superheroes' voice."

"Oh. I think Cam's got a voice like that for computers."

"Ethan's got one for video games," Kira added in.

Vida came around the corner with Xander and Chip in tow, with two boys that none of them knew.

"No way!" the boy in a green hoodie said. "That's so cool! I can't believe I missed that episode!"

"YouTube it," Chip said wisely.

Just then, a little girl with blonde curls wearing a pink jumper skidded around the corner.

"There you guys are!" she said. "Our moms are ready to go! It's almost time for class!"

The boy in the red hoodie immediately got up and followed after the girl.

"Well," the boy in green said. "It was nice meeting you Chip! Thanks for giving me the catch up."

"No problem…uh…hey what's your name?" Chip called as the boy ran after his friends.

"Bridge!" the boy called over his shoulder. "See ya later!"

Xander, Tori, and Kira all snapped their heads up and looked frantically at each other. "_Bridge_?!"

The other rangers looked at them.

"You know him?" Chip asked. As Xander, Tori, and Kira watched as Bridge ran away, Dustin rolled his eyes and began assigning the next tasks to everyone else, who gave up trying to guess what they were gaping at.

"No way!" Kira said.

"Whoa," said Xander. "I thought he looked familiar, but that's…"

"Weird," Tori said. "You think it was really him?"

"Oh my god…" Kira said, realizing something. "Remember what he said?"

Xander and Tori looked at her questioningly.

"Oh!" Tori said suddenly. "That's right!"

FLASHBACK

"Well," Bridge said as he finished off his ninth piece of toast. "I have to be getting back. Or, forward. Or back to the forward. Or forward to get back…"

"We know what you mean Bridge," Rose said jokingly, rolling her eyes.

"That's what I love about the past!" Bridge said, standing up and grabbing some toast to go. "You old people are so smart!"

"Hey!" Adam said. "Watch what you say about old people!"

"I agree," Mr. Hartford said. "Bridge, it was great having you here to help us."

"Well, bye guys! Hey wait, where's Kira?"

Tori, Xander, and Adam glanced at each other. "Uh…she needed to change her outfit," Tori said giggling.

"Just to see me off?" Bridge joked. "She didn't need to do that."

"No, no," Adam said, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "She got wet." He and Xander turned pointedly to Tori.

"What?" Tori said smiling. "You helped."

"I didn't mean to have the tree hold them down for that long…" Xander said dramatically.

"Uh, what?" Bridge asked confused.

"Well…" Adam explained. "It seems that the Hartford's and the Mercer's are old friends."

"What's a Mercer?"

"No, _the_ Mercer's," Tori explained. "Kira's boyfriend's dad's last name is Mercer."

"Kira's dad has a boyfriend?" Dax asked, causing everyone to laugh. "What?"

"Kira's boyfriend is in the Mercer family," Tori explained. "He decided to visit when he got Kira's message that this is where she ran off to. We just ran into them in the backyard…uh… in a _compromising_ position…"

"What'd you do?" Ronny asked smiling.

"Nothing," Tori said innocently.

"Oh, Spencer," Adam said suddenly. "That reminds me. You're plants are absolutely out of control out there. What do you feed them?" Xander snorted. "And your sprinklers?" he said, winking at Tori. "Well, I think they're a bit off schedule today…"

"You didn't," Ronny said laughing.

"We did!" Xander and Tori gasped. As if the moment couldn't get any better, Kira walked in just then.

"Oh, are you leaving Bridge?"

Everyone just laughed harder. Kira glared at Tori, Xander, and Adam. "Wow. Thanks guys."

"I hate to break this up, but I really have to go," Bridge said as a portal opened behind him. "Just so you know, I'm definitely going to visit you all in a few decades. Well, for you it'll be a few decades, but it's only tomorrow for me-"

"Bridge," Mr. Hartford said urgently.

"Right!" Bridge said, turning. He waved at the Retro Rangers. "Have a good shopping trip! I hope the pork is good! See ya later!" he said, before the portal closed, and he was gone.

The rangers gathered in the command center of Operation Overdrive looked at each other.

"Shopping?" Xander and Adam asked.

"Pork?" said Tori and Kira.

"Kira, a few days before he shows up, remind me to serve him a vegan meal grown in my backyard," Tori said, shaking her head.

"Hey...Kira," Dax said slowly.

"Yeah Dax?"

"Are you wearing a different shirt than earlier?"

They all laughed again as Spencer announced that the barbeque was ready.

FLASHFORWARD

Back at SPD, Bridge stumbled through the portal and landed in the middle of the command center.

"Bridge!" Sky said surprised. "Where did you come from?"

"Sky!" Bridge said hurriedly. "Hey, can I have the day off tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure, why not."

"Oh hey!" Bridge exclaimed. "You'll never guess where I just was!"

"I know I won't," Sky said, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms and shaking his head amusingly. "That's why I just asked."

"Remember that time we went shopping before our karate class with Syd and our moms?"

"Yeah, and we met those people who you referred to for weeks as the rainbow brigade?" Sky said. "Our moms were freaked that we had been hanging out with a bunch of gay pedophiles. They didn't let us go shopping with them for weeks-hang on…the rainbow brigade?"

"Yep," Bridge said nodding. He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"But, how do you know that?"

"Wong stowie," Bridge said with his mouth full of toast. He patted Sky on the shoulder as he left the room. "Thee ya wayter!"

END FLASHES

"No. Way." Tori said disbelievingly. "But…that was last week…"

"He must be, what?" Kira said. "Four? Five? About?"

"And that must have been Sky," said Xander.

"And Syd," said Tori.

"Uh, guys?" Dustin asked. They looked around to see that everyone but Ethan and Trent had left already for their new tasks. Dustin held up his list. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," Tori said. "What do we have?"

"Kira, you're with Trent," Dustin said, ignoring Tori and Xander's snickers. "He'll fill you in. Xander, number seventy."

"Right mate."

"Tori, fifty eight."

"Well, that'll be…interesting…"

Ethan turned to Dustin. "So, what's number forty seven?"

Dustin grinned. "Pure epicness."


	17. I'm A Vegetarian & I Ain't Scared of Him

"Sorry, but _where_ are you?" A slightly disgruntled Tommy asked Connor through the phone.

"I just told you," Connor's voice came through slightly staticly. "We got bored with the floral designs in the kitchen, so we went shopping."

Tommy paused. "You went shopping for Jason and Kat's kitchen? All of you?" he added.

"No. We went shopping for tampons."

"_You_ went shopping for _tampons_?"

"Yep. Hey someone left their cart here," Connor's voice drifted off.

"Huh?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Never mind. What were we talking about again Dr. O?"

Tommy slumped against the nearest table. "How much gray has come into my hair since I met you," he muttered.

"Oh. Well you want us to pick up some hair dye for you?" Connor's voice sounded muffled.

"No I don't want you to pick up some hair dye for me! When are you coming back? Not that I really miss you or anything, I just wanna know."

"Coming back?" Connor sounded distracted. "Uh...just as soon as I finish moving this cart."

"What cart?" Tommy asked, although he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"This cart full of pillows."

"Why do you have a cart full of pillows? I thought you were getting a new floral design?"

"No, we're getting tampons."

"Why do you need tampons?!" Tommy practically yelled.

"I don't need tampons!" Connor yelled back at him. "Kira does!"

"Why are you tampon shopping for Kira?!"

"Because I'm a nice friend, alright?!" Connor exclaimed. Tommy thought he heard the phone drop and get moved around before Connor's voice came back. "Listen, Dr. O, it's been nice, but I gotta go."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"To move this cart full of CD's to the Housewares section. Duh," Connor replied. "Or maybe to Lawn & Garden..." he trailed off.

"Fine whatever," Tommy said. "Just don't get arrested or killed or banned for Angel Grove or anything like that."

"Banned from Angel Grove?" Connor said. "That'd be fine by me. It's not exactly an _exciting_ town."

"Well maybe you should have been here ten years ago when there was a monster attack every other day."

"Well maybe I should have!" Connor replied. "Trouble is, I was only, like, seven at the time, and all I really payed attention to was Sesame Street!"

"Well that explains a lot! It's no wonder-wait. You watched Sesame Street when you were seven?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Ugh! Just don't do anything stupid!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Tommy angrily snapped his phone shut and spun around to see Adam standing there. "What?" he snapped at him.

"What?" Adam asked innocently. "It's a free backyard."

Tommy took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just having some issues with my students. What else is new."

"I hate to be the one to break it to you Tommy," Adam said, coming over and patting him on the shoulder. "They haven't been your students for a while now."

"Doesn't mean they won't do something stupid."

"Oh yeah, like what? There's no trouble they could get into. It's not like Angel Grove is a fascinatingly exciting town or anything."

"_Fascinatingly exciting_?" Tommy asked. "Remember what happened the last time we couldn't find something 'fascinatingly exciting' to do here?"

"You mean that epic trip to Wal-Mart?" Adam replied smiling.

"We got banned from that Wal-Mart," Tommy said dryly.

"Well, maybe you should have told them to get that hair dye for you then since you can't do it yourself," Adam said as they walked from the side of the house back into the backyard. "Anyway, I was looking for you to ask you if you wanted any-"

"Hey Tommy!" Rocky yelled at the two of them from the grill. "You want some pork?"

"-Pork." Adam finished.

"No thanks man!"

"What?! I took all day preparing this and you dismiss me with 'no thanks man'?!" Rocky threw his arms out and looked up at the sky. "What kind of world did you put me in God?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"You moved to Angel Grove," said Tommy. "Besides, I bet my junior science class that I could go the whole summer being a vegetarian."

Rocky and Adam stared at him.

"Why," Rocky said slowly. "Would you do that?"

"Because at one point last year I made a mistake entering their grades, so if I don't do this, I have to do something that they choose. Within reason of course. And let me tell you, I am _not_ looking forward to what they come up with."

"Why. Would. You. Do that?" Rocky repeated.

"Half of them ended up being grounded for all of spring break and then some. I kinda sorta owe them. A lot."

Adam nodded his head. "Good reason."

Rocky shook his head. "Not really." He forced a plate into Tommy's hands. "Just eat the dead pig already."

"Rocky just drop it," Adam said.

"No I will not _drop_ it! I've been cooking all day and you want me to _drop it_?!"

"Not the food. Drop the subject."

"Oh. Well, no to that too. I'm not scared of _him_," he gestured to Tommy. He looked at Justin who had just walked over and added "Unless you want his piece."

"Nah I'm good," said Justin, taking the plate Rocky had just filled with pork. "But I'll take this one! Thanks!"

"Pig," Adam muttered, taking a plate for himself.

"Frog," Tommy and Rocky automatically replied.

"So," Jason said as Adam and Tommy sat down at the picnic table. "What are the illegals doing?"

"The illegals?"

"Rangers under twenty one."

"Oh them," Tommy took a bit of pork. "Just hanging out at Wal-Mart I guess. Connor said something about a shopping cart full of pillows and CD's that he's going to put by the house garden or something like that."

"Brilliant!" Jason said excitedly, as Tommy took time to actually chew his food. "Do they have a list?"

"A wha'?" Tommy asked between bites.

"Uh, Tommy?" Adam asked timidly.

"A list of what to do at Wal-Mart when you're bored!" Zack added in.

"A wha'?" Tommy repeated, his mouth stilll half full.

"Tommy?" Adam said again.

"The list of things to do at Wal-Mart when you're bored! One of the first ones suggests leaving carts filled with random stuff all over the stoor. Drives the workers _crazy_."

"It's great!" Jason added.

"I don't know why I hang out with you guys," Billy muttered into his burger.

"Because we're awesome!" Rocky called over. "Where else can you fine friends who color code themselves? Anyone who is OCD about their closet should become a power ranger."

"I am NOT OCD about my closet!" Tommy said loudly, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Aisha said from the table over.

"Hey Kim," Rocky said. "Tell us about Tommy's closet."

"Oh my god he's totally OCD about color coding the thing!" Kim said excitedly.

"I prove my point," Rocky said pointedly.

"Tommy!" Adam practically yelled.

"What?" Tommy said surprised.

Adam just pointed at the piece of pork in Tommy's hands that he was practically shoveling into his mouth. A light flashed from next to them.

"Yes!" Kim said.

"No!" said Tommy, jumping up and making his way to the girl's table. "Give me that camera!"

"No way babe!" she replied, also jumping up to run away.

"Kimberly!"

"_Kimberly_!" half of the backyard mocked him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Billy asked.

"Tommy's a vegetarian and he just inhaled that dead pig," Rocky explained.

"Stop calling it a dead pig," Aisha complained.

"Vegetarian?" Kat asked.

"Some bet he had with his students," Adam explained.

Billy shook his head and took another bite, accepting the fact that he'll never understand his friends.

"Must be a doctor thing."

**Things to do at Wal-Mart When You're Bored #1: Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations.**


	18. Do Not Heat the Fire

**And now, for your reading pleasure, a short poem by yours truly:**

**I like reviews  
Do you like reviews?  
_I_ like reviews.  
Even short meaningless reviews.  
Reviews are good,  
So I like reviews.**

"So where are we going?" Kira asked Trent as they walked away from where Dustin was handing out assignments.

"Arts and crafts."

"And why are we going to arts and crafts?"

"To make signs."

"And why do we have to make signs?"

"To put on food."

"And why-ugh never mind," Kira said annoyed. "Are you enjoying this little game?"

"Yep," Trent said happily. They turned a corner and found themselves at the crafts department. "Ah. Here we are."

"Uh, Trent," Kira said worridly. "You know, art really isn't in the scope of things that I can do decently..."

"Well then stand back and let me do my thing."

Trent began drawing and had a dozen or so signs done in record time. "Okay, you take these and put them on random refrigerators."

"Where are you going?"

"To put these," he held up the reset of the signs. "On random food items."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jake was walking back from the employe lounge.

_Mike seems really on edge today. I wonder what's got him so freaked out. He probably didn't even notice that I left. For all I know, some random Wal-Mart worker is going to walk into that lounge and find him ranting to the coffee maker about how all teenagers are trying to ruin his life.  
Mind you, the guy works at freaking Target and he's almost twenty five. He still _needs_ a life.  
Or an education.  
Whichever is more important in the long run.  
Hey, what's that?_

As he was walking, he noticed a bright red sticker on a box of macoroni. Once he got closer, he saw that it read "Danger: Radioactive"

_Well...that's not right._

"Excuse me," said a woman from behind him.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Jake asked politely.

"I would like to file a complaint," she said bluntly.

"Uh," Jake replied, unsure of how to respond. "Okaaaay...what wasn't to your satisfaction?"

She loooked pointedly at the macoroni shelf. "I came here to get macoroni for my grandchildren for when they come to visit tomorrow. I don't think my daughter would appreciate if I fed her children nuclear materials!"

"Hey Jake!"

He turned around to see another employee approaching quickly. "Hey man we gotta get over to Home Appliances."

"Why?"

"Dunno. We just gotta go."

When they got to Home Appliances, they found another employee taking pictures of refrigerators on his phone.

"Hey, guys, check this out."

"This," Jake said. "Is the big emergency?"

"Hey, I never said it was an emergency."

"I don't get it. What's the deal with these refrigerators?"

Jake got closer and saw that like the macoroni, they also had signs on them, but these signs read "Caution: Contents May Be Hot"

"Uh...am I missing somethng?" Jake asked, beginning to think that maybe Mike was right about someone in this store trying to get to them.

"Maybe it's some sort of management practical joke?" The guy taking pictures said.

"Or a training excercise?" The other suggested.

"Or," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Jean standing there. "It's a bunch of punk kids thinking they're funny."

"Yeah I'm with her," Jake said before turning and walking away.

_Maybe I should make sure Mike is okay.  
Maybe I shouldn't...  
Maybe Wal-Mart shouldn't team up with Target EVER AGAIN.  
Maybe I should be looking for a new job. Working at Target isn't going to get me throught life. I have a high school education...maybe I should go back to school...hmm, college...  
Maybe I shouldn't...__  
Maybe...maybe maintenence should learn how to speak English! Sheesh!_

He walked over to the bedding area, which was carpeted, and picked up a sign that said "Caution: Wet Floor" from the carpet to the closest tile floor.

_Honestly. Stuff like this never happens at Target._

**Things To Do At Wal-Mart When You're Bored #21: Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas.**


	19. Welcome To The Circus

"Good afternoon," Xander said politely to the small group of people entering the store. "Welcome. Would you like to sign?" he handed out a five subject notebook to them.

"Sure," one woman in the front said to him. "What are you gathering signatures for young man? I love when the younger generations rally together for a common cause and actually _do_ something about it!" she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah me too!" Xander replied, trying to look important as the woman signed her name. "But this is just a guest book. The rally is only my job. Apparently Wal-Mart is doing rather well if they're at the point where they hire people just to stand here, look pretty, and ask for signatures."

As the woman raised an eyebrow at him, he flashed her his most charming smile. "Well, now that we have you signed on for our mailing list, I hope you have an enjoyable shopping experience today."

"Wait-your mailing list?"

"Yes. You did put your address, didn't you?" Xander looked down at the Spongebob notebook in his hands. "Oops it looks like you didn't! But that's alright, here's a pen, just add it next to your name. Or, if you don't wish to be mailed updates, you can always leave your phone number instead so we can call you with special deals and offers."

"I think I'll just leave my name, thank you," the slightly overwhelmed, and possibly offended, woman said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye now. Enjoy your stay!"

**Things to do at Wal-Mart When You're Bored #70:** **Get an empty book, and say it's a guest book. Get people to sign.**


	20. What's Your Sign?

Tori leaned against a shelf around the corner from the makeup counter. She was waiting for the right people to go up to the counter. She looked around again to see if anyone was coming, only to see Madison walking toward her.

"Hey Maddie," she said as Madison got closer. "What's up?"

"Well, until you do something, nothing really," Madison joked. "What are you supposed to be doing anyway?"

"Annoying young couples at the makeup counter," Tori said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, it's like Dustin gives me the fake acting ones on purpose."

"Hmm…seems like something he would do."

"Very true," Tori agreed. "Did those bozos ever give you anything to do?"

"Yeah, they want it documented," Madison said shrugging one shoulder.

"Idiots," Tori muttered.

"Thank you!" Madison replied. "You're not supposed to tape stuff like this!"

"Honestly, boys!" Tori said, rolling her eyes. She then saw two people walking straight to the makeup counter. "Well, that's my cue, gotta go!"

"Have fun."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I will," Tori replied. As she was walking away, Xander was walking by.

"Hey Maddie," he said. "Where's Tori going?"

"To destroy teenage love."

"Brilliant! Move over, I wanna see!"

Standing at the makeup counter was a teenage couple. The girl was sampling different perfumes while the boy looked, well, just plain _bored. _Tori threw her shoulders back and walked up to them, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Hi gorgeous boy!" she giggled, running her hand down his arm. Madison stifled a giggle herself as she zoomed in her camera. "I was just taking a survey for class, and I was wondering if I could ask you a question…"

"Uh, sure," the boy said unsure if he wanted to talk to this random seemingly ditsy blonde chick or not. "Shoot."

Tori giggled annoyingly as she said "What's your sign?"

"My, um," the boy stuttered. "Sign?"

"Yeah, your sign," Tori said, giggling again.

"Um, Gemini," he said uncomfortably. He took a step closer to his girlfriend, who was looking curiously at them. Tori noticed she seemed more curious and amused than jealous. "Glad I could help you."

Tori caught on that he wanted to be left alone, so she reached out to shake his hand. "Thank you so much!" she drawled.

"Yeah, no prob-hey!" as he reached to shake his hand, Tori yanked forcefully on his arm, pulling him behind her so she was face to face with the girl.

"Hi! I'm Vicky!" Tori said to the girl. "So, what's _your _sign beautiful lady?"

"Aquarius," the girl replied, still amused by this. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, looked slightly mad. The woman behind the makeup counter rolled her eyes as if she's seen this before.

"No way!" Tori said enthusiastically. "Mine too! Oh my god it's like we're soul mates or something! Soul mates who met in Wal-Mart!"

"Wait a minute," the boyfriend said. "Soul mates? Hang on there-"

"And what a story to tell the grand kids!" Tori interrupted him.

"Grandkids?" the boy squeaked, looking disbelievingly at Tori. "_Grandkids_?" he then practically whispered to his girlfriend.

"Well, yeah, you have to plan for the future. I mean, it'll be hard, but I'm sure we could come to a solution," Tori replied, eyeing the girl up and down.

"Oh most definitely," the girl agreed, just as enthusiastic as Tori.

"Wow," Xander said, nodding his head approvingly. "Good idea getting someone before hand to play along."

"Um," Madison muttered. "We don't know her."

"We don't?" Xander said confused. "Then…oh…"

"Yeah…" Madison agreed.

Tori also looked taken aback for a moment before gaining her composure once again.

"Hey, we should totally hang out sometime!" the girl said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Terri."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet your acquaintance Terri!" Tori replied.

"Here," Terri said, grabbing an order form off the perfume counter. She flipped it over and wrote something on the back. "This is my number. Call me sometime and we can get together."

"Totally," Tori replied. "Well, it was lovely meeting you both. See ya Terri. Terri's friend." She sauntered away and met up with Madison at the end of the aisle.

"Well," Tori said calmly, nodding hello to Xander. "That went oddly well."

"You two are good at getting people upset in this store," Madison said.

"Really?" Tori said turning to Xander. "What'd you do?"

Before Madison could answer, they noticed Chip walking confidently across the store, carrying a semi large stuffed dog in his arms. The all looked at each other, and without a word, rushed after him.

**Things To Do At Wal-Mart When You're Bored #58: In the makeup department, spray yourself with every perfume there is, then walk up to a boy who is with another girl and start flirting with him in that annoying, ditsy way. "Hi! What's your sign?" When the boy shows no interest, start hitting on the girl the exact same way. "Hi! What's your sign?"**


	21. The Baby Sitter

As Chip walked away from the group of ex rangers, he took a detour through the toy section and picked out the biggest stuffed dog he could find, and then carried it to the front of the store. When he got there, he sat in the seats right next to the main entrance doors. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Madison peeking around the corner with her camera.

"Oh joy, she's getting this on film," Chip muttered to himself. The front doors slid open and a couple came into the store. He lifted the dog onto his lap and started stroking it's head. "Good girl," he said lovingly as the couple walked past. "Good Bessie."

The couple gave him a look and hurried past. He could hear Madison giggling with someone around the corner of a shelf. He turned his head towards her and stuck his tongue out before turning around quickly as the doors slid open again.

"Very good girl," he said cooing at the stuffed dog. "You're doing so well today with all the people, we should call your buddy Lassie and schedule a play date! Good Bessie!" The group of teenagers who had just walked in gave him a weird look, then turned to each other and started giggling and whispering behind their hands as they hurried away.

This went on for a few minutes and more groups of people, until he saw a girl and a boy, each carrying large stuffed animals, walk towards him.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Sarah, and this is Pinky," she gestured to the little pink stuffed cat she was holding. "And this is my brother Sam. Mommy just let us buy Pinky and Sam's Giraffe Gimpy."

_Gimpy?_ Chip thought to himself. _Seriously? The kid named his giraffe Gimpy? Geez what's wrong with him?_

"Can we come to your pet party?" Sarah asked.

"My pet…party?" Chip asked weakly. "Oh…um…sure, why not?"

Not even ten minutes later, about a dozen kids had swarmed around Chip with their stuffed animal pets.

* * *

Mike was storming out of the employee's lounge when a middle-aged woman approached him. "Excuse me," she said politely. Mike sighed to himself, but put on a smiley, I-love-my-job expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but you're the first employee I've come across, and I just wanted to say what a good idea it is to have a baby-sitter in a Wal-Mart."

"Um…" Mike said awkwardly. "Yeah, well…you know…" _Since when does this store hire baby-sitters?!_

"It just makes shopping that much easier when I don't have to drag my kids along, especially when they're in a really wanting mood. All of the Wal-Marts should do this!" she finished happily before continuing with her shopping.

"We're just aiming to please!" he called weakly after her.

"Hey man," Jake said, coming out of the employee's lounge behind Mike. "What did she want?"

"To thank us for our baby-sitting service," Mike said uncertainly.

"We have a baby-sitting service?" Jake asked, just as confused.

"Hmm, apparently," Mike said shrugging it off. "Whatever. Baby-sitters or not, I just can't wait to get back to Target."

* * *

"…And they lived happily ever after," Chip said, finishing reading a story that one of the kids had brought over from the book section.

After various kids clapped and cheered in response to the book ending, one boy stood up and said "Can we actually _do _something now? My legs are tired."

Various other kids nodded in agreement and got very excited as to what this magnificent yet slightly strange man in yellow was going to come up with next.

"Uh, okay," Chip said. "How about hide and seek?"

"How about freeze tag?!" the boy with tired legs said.

"Great idea!" Chip said enthusiastically, never one to pass up the idea of a decent sized game of freeze tag. He also seemed to forget that he was in a giant store with other customers. "So, who wants to be 'it'?"

**Things to do at Wal-Mart when you're bored #66: Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good Bessie."**


	22. You Can't Rush Art

"Hey man, hold up a minute," Dustin said as he and Connor were walking through the store. He pointed to the bathroom. "I gotta make a pit stop."

"Fine," Connor replied. "Hurry up, will ya?"

"It's not my fault," Dustin said defensively. "Someone made really good punch for the party!"

"Whatever dude."

While Connor waited for him (he was taking longer than it really should have), he wondered around looking for something to do. While walking up and down various aisles, he noticed a sign for the security office over a door, with a double sided glass window on the wall next to the door.

"Ah, perfect."

He walked right up to the window and looked around suspiciously, acting completely oblivious to the fact that he was nearing the security office's window. Then, he lifted his finger and promptly stuck it in his nose. He dug around a bit, seeming determined to get at a specific something. Finally, he looked triumphant and pulled his finger out, and smiled at his invisible booger as if to say 'Ha! I finally got you! Sucker!'.

He then happened to look back at the glass and see Madison and Tori staring back at him, but from a distance away. He started to wave, but they were distracted by an employee who had accidently stepped in their way. Instinctively, he reached up to look like he was fixing his hair, watching the girl's brief exchange with the employee. As they walked away with him-what were they even doing with him?!- Madison looked over her shoulder and he waved at her. She smiled meekly back as Dustin approached him.

"Okay, I'm done, let's go," Dustin said.

"Finally. It's about time," Connor replied sarcastically.

"Well," Dustin said as they walked to the clothing section. "You can't rush art."

"Agh!" Connor said disgusted. "Gross! You had to tell me that?! And you had to put it that way?!"

Dustin shrugged. "Yeah, guess not. So what were you doing way over here anyway?"

Connor smiled and nodded. "Number fifty-six," he said proudly.

Dustin glanced at the list in his hand. "Nice!" he held his hand up to high five him. It was only after that they both realized that Connor had actually picked his nose, and hadn't washed his hands…

**Things to do at Wal-Mart When You're Bored #56: Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose.**


	23. Close Call

As Chip was organizing a game of freeze tag with the kids that had congregated around him with their respected pets, Madison shut her camera off and she and Tori turned to look for Vida. As they were turning a corner, Madison noticed Connor staring intently into the reflective glass of the security office's window. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone turning the other corner.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered to her shoes.

"No, it's okay," she looked up to find that she had run into an employee. "My bad," he finished, seeing the video camera in her hands. "Hey, did you get that-"

"Where are the Twinkies?" Tori blurted out suddenly from behind Madison.

"Um, sorry?"

"The Twinkies?" she tried again, trying to direct attention away from why they were carrying a video camera around Wal-Mart that wasn't in a box. "Would you be so kind as to direct us to them?"

"Um, the Twinkies…"he trailed off, temporarily confused. "Right. Uh, that way. Second food aisle on your right."

"Thanks a bunch mister!" Tori called back to him, linking her arm in Madison's.

Madison glanced over her shoulder as Tori led her away, only to see Connor waving at them through his reflection in the mirror.

**Things to do at Wal-Mart when you're Bored #40: Walk up to an employee and ask questions like "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your twinkies?"**


	24. Neon Pink on Black II

_Oh no. _Vida thought to herself._ It's _her_ again..._

Vida was standing around the corner from the shoe department, completely prepared to partake in her next task, when who does she see? None other than her good friend from undergarments, Jean.

_Great great great. This lady is going to report me or something. Although...this could work to my advantage..._

Vida turned the corner and made her way to the aisle where sizes 5 and 6 were located.

_Okay I'm a size 7 so this should be perfecto._

_...Perfecto? Oh great. Now I'm thinking half in spanish. I have got to stop hanging around my sister._

As she passed the counter, she gave a friendly wave to Jean, who looked unsure of what she should do.

Vida picked up the closest pair of shoes to her and spun around to face Jean. "Excuse me, where are the closest dressing rooms?"

"I..." Jean stuttered. "It's not...the dressing room to try on shoes?"

"Well, this _is_ the shoe department, isn't it? What else would I be trying on?"

"Well, you don't need a dressing room," Jean replied, beginning to get aggravated. "They're shoes."

"And I have bad canker sores on my feet and I'm very self-conscious!" Vida practically whined. "You know, with that little smiley face you advertise so much, I would have thought that you people would be a little bit more concerned with the psychological disabilities of your customers!"

Jean looked dumbfounded.

_Wow. Madison would be so proud of me. Ok, I'm pretty sure she doesn't approve of the whole harrassing Wal-Mart employees business-she pretty much made that clear by refusing to participate in this little group activity-but all those long words I just pulled out of nowhere? If only she were here to see me now..._

But little did Vida know, her sister was in fact standing in the very spot she stood moments before around the corner, filming Vida and Jean's exchange.

"Fine I'll just keep my socks on. Mind you, I'm going to look stupid because noone wears socks with sandals and it's summer so sandals is what I need!" Vida stomped away down the sandal aisle.

What followed next was possibly the greatest chaotic mess Madison had ever seen Vida construct.

"So, Vida," Madison said, coming down the aisle behind her. "Tell the people at home what exactly it is you're doing."

"Well," Vida said importantly, facing the camera. "This is a little activity I like to call...uh...I dunno what it's called actually..."

"Hmm," Madison said, turning the camera off. "Good enough. You know, I'm impressed V."

"Because you're not the only twin who can use decent vocabulary?"

"Because you actually went along with talking to the camera. So, anyway, what are you doing?"

"Leaving chaos in my wake."

"Uh, too much time hanging with Chip, sis."

"Yeah maybe. Just stand back and watch me work my magic."

"Uh, V..."

"Not _that_ kind of magic."

"Oh. Okay. Well, have fun with that!" Madison said cheerfully, holding the camera up once again.

"Right. I doubt it. 'Kay, here it goes."

"Hey Vida, before you do," Madison said, backing up down the aisle. "Drop the stuff about the canker sores on your feet."

"Why? I thought it was kind of clever."

"Yeah, cleverly _impossible_. Canker sores are in the mouth. Not the feet."

"Oh. My bad," Vida looked over Madison's shoulder and saw Jean had moved out from behind the desk. "Hey, scram."

Vida quickly grabbed a few pairs of sandals off the shelf and put them in various piles, while also piling their boxes on top of one another.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Jean asked Vida reluctantly. Then she looked down at the ground and the different piles that were all over the floor. "Um, anything at all?"

"Nope. I'm good for now."

"Okay then."

After Jean left, again reluctantly, Vida stood up and grabbed the paper out of the pile of empty boxes next to her, then proceeded to walk through all of the other aisles and tossing the papers in front of her like she was a flower girl, while humming "Here Comes the Bride".

_Take that Jean! No one tries to stop Vida Rocca's fun and gets away with it!_

**Things to do at Wal-Mart When You're Bored #66: Go over to the shoe department and try on every pair of shoes, not putting one pair back. Take the paper from the boxes and throw it in various aisles.**


	25. OohMe!

"You can't rush art," Dustin said with dignity.

"Agh!" Connor said disgusted. "Gross! You had to tell me that?! And you had to put it that way?!"

"Yeah, guess not. So what were you doing way over here anyway?"

Connor smiled and nodded. "Number fifty-six," he said proudly.

Dustin glanced at the list in his hand. "Nice!" he held his hand up to high five him.

As they were walking along to the clothing department, Connor suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked when he realized he was walking alone.

"Um…did you wash your hands?" Connor asked.

"Of course I washed my hands!" Dustin said. "Geez! I'm not two! …Why?"

"You might want to wash them again…"

"…_Why_?"

"I dunno…because of number fifty-six…maybe"

Dustin stood thinking about it for a moment before realizing what Connor was getting at. "Agh! Connor! That's disgusting!"

"Sorry!" Connor said hurriedly. "I didn't think about it!"

"Gross!" Dustin held out his hand in front of him as if it had an infectious disease, and ran back to the men's room. Connor was about to follow him when he noticed a worker standing nearby, staring at him as Dustin ran off.

"Sorry about him," Connor said as he casually followed after. "He's got a germ thing. Public places aren't really his cup-a-tea."

The worker nodded knowingly. "We have free disinfectant stations at every entrance and exit," he said before going back to his shelving.

After they had both washed their hands thoroughly, and narrowly avoided a soap fight after Dustin made a comment about getting Connor's cooties, they went back out to the store and on their way to the clothing department.

"I'm going to take the men's section," Dustin said.

"Alright," Connor replied, as they turned in opposite directions. "I'll be in children's."

Dustin stopped walking. "Children's? Dude, you're going to get arrested for being a pedophile or something."

"I am not."

"Fine. Whatever. Don't call me when you need someone to pay your bail."

"Fine. I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They turned and walked down their respective aisles.

Dustin nonchalantly browsed through the men's sections, shooing away the few employees who asked him if he needed assistance, before finally dropping to the floor and crawling into a rack of shirts. He got comfortable and sat there, waiting for someone to walk by. After a few minutes, he heard the shuffling of someone's feet. He turned himself around and saw the feet a few racks away from the one he was camped out in the middle of. Then the feet walked right next to his rack, and he sat up a bit taller and whispered harshly "The fat man walks alone."

If Dustin hadn't ducked down right away, he would have seen a rather skinny man of about 20, glance around nervously before shaking his head. "Just imagining things," he muttered, before moving on.

Dustin smothered his mouth with his hand just before another pair of feet came by, and he managed again to whisper something. "Not that one," he said, as this next victim picked up a shirt.

"Huh?" the person said, spinning around wildly to see who was there.

"The yellow one," Dustin said.

"Um…okay…" the person said. He put down the red shirt and picked out a yellow one of the same design. "…thanks…?" he said uncertainly, as he backed away.

Connor, meanwhile, was crouching in the middle of a smaller clothes rack in the children's section.

"Mommy, mommy!" he heard a young girl's voice say. "I'm going over there!"

"But, honey," the mother, he presumed, said. "Those are boys clothes."

"But they have batman on them!" The girl said. "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!"

"Alright, alright!" The mom said. "Fine. But use your inside voice!"

As the girl walked past Connor's rack, he said in a high pitched voice "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!"

The girl stopped and looked at his rack. "Which one?" she asked, seemingly amazed that the clothes were talking to her.

_Cake._ Connor thought to himself, as the girl reached out for a batman shirt.

"This one?"

"No, me!"

"This one?"

"Not yet."

"What about this one?"

"Yay! That's it!"

"Cool! Thanks, clothes!" Connor snorted to himself as the girl ran back to show her mom her new shirt. "Mommy, mommy! Look at the one the clothes told me to get!"

"Oh, great," the mother said, though she sounded less than thrilled. "Another power rangers shirt…don't you have enough of those honey?"

"But the voice told me to get _this _one!"

"…Voice?" The mother asked, trying to sound curious, but obviously more terrified. "What voice?"

"The voice of the clothes. I was walking by, and he told me to get this one. I like it much better than the batman shirt anyways."

"The voice in the clothes…?"

"Yep! The clothes in this store talk! Isn't that so cool, mommy!?"

"Uh-huh," the mother said absentmindedly. "Right…well, um, I tell you what honey, remember that security guard we saw when we were coming in?"

"The one who wouldn't let me sit in his car?" the girl said grumpily.

"That's the one," the mother said bluntly. "Let's go find him and ask him again…after we tell him there's a creep in the children's department…" she added quietly to herself as they hurried away.

_Aw man. _Connor thought to himself. _I wanna ride in a cop car. Wait a minute…creep? And…now's a good time to use that speed, McKnight…_

He hastily crawled out of the clothing rack and hurried back to find Dustin, who was already strolling towards him.

"Hey," Dustin said as they got closer. "I wish Maddie was around for that. It was great!"

"Yeah, great," Connor said, glancing around, and noticing a mother and daughter talking to a security guard at the end of the aisle. "But her and Tori are busy distracting the rest of security."

"What do you mean the rest of security?"

"Um, nothing. Let's get back to bedding."

"What's the rush?"

"You were right about the pedophile thing," Connor said, pushing Dustin down the aisle.

"I was? Wait, someone actually called you a pedophile?" Dustin asked disbelievingly. "No way! Ha ha! I told you that was going to happen!"

"Shut up," Connor snapped. "And let's go!"

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses. I'm coming."

Dustin managed to fall a few steps behind, at which point he glanced behind them to see a store security guard and a manager searching through various clothing racks in the children's clothing section. Chuckling to himself, he hurried to catch up with Connor as they headed back to bedding.

**Things to do at Wal-Mart when you're bored #62: Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them.**


	26. Chairs

**This chapter dedicated to all the bizarre chair lovers in the world. You know who you are.**

Ethan was happy.

He wasn't thrilled every time Dustin or Connor told him to do something ridiculous, like pretend to be married to Blake's girlfriend. He liked having fun, but for once he was scared to get caught. Setting the sprinklers off at school to annoy Randall-Elsa-whatever!-was one thing, but harassing the innocent employees of a Wal-Mart in a town he's never been to before? That was just harsh in his mind. Why was he happy then? Because he had a plan to stop the madness. His latest task involved him sitting in a chair. That's it! Just sit in a chair and chill out. He could do that, no problem. And that was exactly what he was planning on doing. And the best part? Dustin never said there was a time limit, so Ethan was technically free to lounge all he liked, and calmly observe the chaos as it occurred around him.

And he was happy about it.

He first wandered for a while, debating which chair he should sit in. After all, it was a tough decision. Did he want a hard chair, or a soft one? A straight back, or a recliner? One with legs, or one with wheels? There were just so many types of chairs that he could choose from that he felt he should walk around for as long as possible so as to give himself the opportunity to pick out the best chair in the store.

That and he didn't want to participate in the slow untimely demise of Wal-Mart employees.

After meticulously browsing through every part of the store that sold chairs, he finally decided on one in the office section that was relaxing, reclining, and rolling.

As he was getting comfortable, he vaguely heard someone singing somewhere nearby. _Two_ someones, actually. He looked around and noticed Connor and Dustin coming down a nearby aisle, apparently singing to each other. As they got closer and noticed Ethan there, Connor suddenly stopped walking and sang louder, pointing to Ethan.

"Who's that lounging in my chair?!" he sang dramatically. Ethan silently pointed to a spot behind Connor, as Dustin tapped Connor on the shoulder. Connor spun around to see an employee glaring at him. "Who's that casting devious stares…in my direction…"

**Things to do at Wal-Mart when you're bored # 47: Relax in the patio furniture until you get kicked out.**


	27. The Chase Begins

"Let's go!"

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses. I'm coming."

Dustin fell a few steps behind Connor and glanced behind them to see a store security guard and a manager searching through various clothing racks in the children's clothing section.

"What's so funny?" Connor snapped as Dustin caught up to him.

"Oh, nothing," Dustin said airily. "I just like laughing. It's good for you, you know. You know what else is? Singing," he stated, not waiting for an answer. "What's your favorite song, McKnight?"

"Piss off, Brooks," was his reply.

"Never heard of it."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Dustin spoke again. "Uh, dude, do you know where we are?"

Connor suddenly stopped walking. "Um…no."

"Oh. Well. This is great," Dustin said, turning in circles to try and recognize something. "We're lost in Wal-Mart. Fantastic."

"Stop freaking out," Connor said, reaching into his pocket.

Back at the bedding section, the other rangers, minus Ethan, were spread over a few mattresses, waiting for the other three to get back.

"We passed Ethan on the way over," Trent was saying. "And I don't think he plans on moving for a while."

"What about our fearless leaders?" Vida asked. "You know, I don't think they'd even notice if we just left them here."

"Oh, they would notice," Tori said. "We tried hiding from Dustin one time in a Wal-Mart. Somehow he got on a loudspeaker and announced our names, what we were wearing, and what we looked like, and then pretended he was our uncle and he lost us."

"But they have each other," Xander argued. He paused a moment before continuing as Kira, who was sitting next to him, stood up to answer her phone that had started ringing. "So maybe they _won't _notice."

"Isn't it so cute how they take each other's side?" Chip muttered quietly in Madison's ear so he wouldn't be overheard. Madison stifled a laugh behind her hand, causing Vida to look over suspiciously, and then glare at the pair of them as she saw them leaning close to each other and whispering and occasionally glancing at her or Xander.

Everyone was then distracted by Kira, who was laughing loudly to whoever she was on the phone with. "Sorry, you're _where?_"

"I just told you," said a rather annoyed Connor. "I don't know."

"No, I got that," Kira said between laughs. "Any landmarks?"

"No. We're in a _store_, Kira. Not a mountainside!"

"Connor, what section are you in?"

"I think she means indoor landmarks," Dustin supplied as he stood close to listen in. Connor waved him away from the side of his head.

"Um…sewing? I think. There are needles and patterns and cutting boards and stuff. So, yeah, sewing."

Kira stepped onto a chair to boost herself onto a desk in one of the model bedrooms so she could read the signs hanging from the ceiling better. "Okay, you're way in the back corner," she said to Connor, and relayed what sections he should follow to get back to bedding. "Well," she said as she hopped off the desk. "It seems our fearless leaders aren't so fearless when they're lost."

"They're _lost_? We're in a Wal-Mart!"

Kira just shrugged as if this happened a lot.

As Connor stuffed his phone into his pocket, he relayed to Dustin how to get back to bedding.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Dustin said as they walked down the aisle.

"What?"

"This one time when I got lost."

"Which time?" Connor scoffed.

"I'm going to ignore that," Dustin said. "Well, I was hanging around downtown by myself-"

"And you got lost by yourself? Did you cry for your mommy?"

Dustin glared at him. "I'm not done with the story, man."

"Well excuse me. Please, continue."

"As I was saying, I was hanging downtown by myself, and I had too much caffeine," he suddenly got very poetic, and even started singing his story to Connor. "And I was thinking about myself."

"Nothing new," Connor muttered. Dustin whacked him before continuing.

"And then," he jumped onto a nearby shelf and grabbed a bottle of Febreeze air spray, using it as a microphone as he full out sang into it. "There she was! In platform double suede. Yeah, there she was, like disco lemonade!"

"Disco lemonade?" Connor said to himself. "Wait a minute, I know this!" Dustin grabbed another can of Febreeze and tossed it at him.

"You know, I was hanging around downtown by myself once, too," he said before lifting the can like Dustin had to use it like a microphone. "And I had so much time to sit and think about myself. And there she was! Like double cheery pie. Yeah, there she was, like disco superfly!"

Dustin suddenly yanked on his arm and started pulling him away. "Employee!" he hissed, and Connor took off running behind him. As they came up on the office section, they began singing together again, though they had abandoned their make shift microphones a few aisles back.

"I smell sex and candy here!"

As they got closer to the office section, they saw Ethan fulfilling his task, and Connor stopped to sing the next part of the chorus to him. "Who's that lounging in my chair?" he sang dramatically. Ethan silently pointed to a spot behind him, and he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He spun around to see the same employee from the sewing section glaring at him. "Who's that casting devious stares…" he looked around helplessly for a way out. "In my direction…up and over Ethan?" he muttered to Dustin, who just nodded. "Mama, this surely is a…_dream_!" he shouted, and he and Dustin bolted.

"Hey!" the employee yelled at them. "Where are you-hey!" he skidded to a stop as Connor bounded over Ethan, and Dustin followed with a flip over him.

"Agh!" Ethan yelled, holding his arms in front of his face. "What are you, _crazy_?" he yelled at them. "Warn me next time, maybe?"

"Good rhyme!" Dustin yelled over his shoulder. "You should make a song out of it for the next reunion!"

"Yeah, Kira and I will get right on that!" Ethan muttered after him, but he had to smile to himself. "And then Madison can mix it. And Vida can shoot the music video…wait, that's not right…which one of them likes music and which likes movies?" he asked the employee who was still standing there, glaring at him. "Oh, and I don't know them," Ethan said pointing behind him, quickly taking on a serious expression. The employee crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Ethan as he lounged in the chair. "Um…I think I liked that one over there better. So, do you deliver your furniture?"

**Things to do at Wal-Mart when you're bored #51: While walking around the store, sing in your loudest voice possible "sex and candy"**


	28. Just Say No

"I'm worried. Are you worried? Because I'm worried. Do you think we should be worried?"

Jason watched with great amusement as Tommy paced back and forth the living room.

"I'm worried."

"Really? Could't've guessed."

"Shut up man, I'm serious!" Tommy said. "What if something's wrong? What if they died? What if they got _arrested_?"

"You clearly have your priorities in order when it comes to these kids," Jason muttered.

"What if they got kidnapped?" Tommy said, panic in his voice. "What if they resurrected some evil power and doomed the world?"

"Tommy!" Jason stood up and grabbed Tommy's shoulders, shaking him. "Snap out of it, man!"

In the kitchen, Kat looked up. "What was that?"

"Sounds like your husband intimidating someone," Tanya told Kat.

"I told him he's got to stop doing that," she shook her head. "Honestly, he's going to scare the baby. Speaking of the baby…" she said to Kim, who shrank away from her.

"Aww come on mommy, just five more minutes!"

"Nap. Now," Kat said.

"Okay," Kim sulked, before cheering up again. "I'll take him up!"

"Of course you will," Kat muttered as she watched Kimberly carry little Austin out of the kitchen.

"But they could have started an apocalypse!" Kim heard Tommy saying as she made her way up the stairs. "You don't know them like I do! You don't know what they're capable of!"

"Tommy, they're just teenagers!" Jason said.

"Maybe we _should_ check on them…" Tanya said uncertainly.

"_Just teenagers_?" Tommy practically screamed.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Aisha said, just as uneasily.

The rangers in the kitchen sat quietly looking at each other for a few moments, and then at once dropped whatever they were doing and rushed toward the living room.

"They're not _just teenagers!" _Tommy was saying as they got to the entrance of the living room. "They're _my _teenagers! They're _Reefside High_ teenagers! They're _Connor_!"

"Actually, only one of them is Connor," Rocky said cheerfully from the doorway.

Tommy and Jason turned to see a group of their friends converged at the entrance of the living room, looking extremely amused at seeing Tommy and Jason gripping each other's arms as if they were shaking sense into each other. The two friends quickly took a step back from each other and took on innocent expressions.

"One Connor is enough," Tommy muttered as he dropped into an armchair near the door.

"Aw, is the good doctor overworked by his teenagers?" Aisha teased him, as they each sat on some chair or couch in the room.

Tommy just made a face at her as the room lapsed into silence.

"So, Tommy," Rocky said conversationally. "When are you thinking of taking up the spandex again?"

"Come on, man," Tommy groaned as the others laughed at the use of one of their normal conversation starters. "I don't do it by choice."

"Sure you don't," Jason said, leaning against the back of Tommy's chair just as Kim walked in, babyless for the first time since she had arrived.

"Don't what?" she asked, plopping down next to Trini.

"Mr. Technicolor over here is thinking of taking up another color sometime soon," Trini updated her.

"I am not!"

"You said that last time."

"I did not! And it's _Doctor _Technicolor to you!"

The living room burst into laughter. "We should get you a Technicolor coat!" Aisha said. "I could design it for you!"

"Ooh! I want to help!" Kim said excitedly.

"Hey, didn't you say your high school's musical is going to be Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat next year?" Trini asked innocently.

"I hate you," Tommy muttered.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kim said accusingly. "You could totally donate all of those clothes you don't wear anymore! They could make the coat out of them!"

"And part of the pharoah costume can be Rita's old staff," Rocky said quietly to a snickering Adam.

"And have you drag me to the mall to buy new ones?"

"Yeah!"

"No thank you!" Tommy said, standing up. "I'd rather be a yellow!"

"So you _are _going to take up another color?" Adam called after him as he walked out and Jason followed him.

"I don't have to take this!"

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Jason said, shaking his head. "Next time that happens," he slapped Tommy on the shoulder. "Just. Say. No."

The living room burst into giggles again as the front door slammed open.

"Honey! We're home!"


	29. The Chase Concludes

Connor couldn't help himself.

He was running for his life (well, kind of) through Wal-Mart, but he just had to do it. Standing in the middle of the aisle, but not so much that they were blocking anyone who wanted to get by, were Kira and Trent. They were so completely lost in each other that they didn't notice Connor and Dustin running down the aisle right at them. It was just too good of an opportunity for Connor to pass up.

"RED ROVER RED ROVER!" he yelled as he got close, and he quickly squeezed in between them, breaking them apart from each other. Kira opened her mouth to yell something back at him, but then Dustin cut between them also.

"The British are coming! Scatter! The British are coming!" As he disappeared around a corner after Connor, the other rangers turned to look wordlessly at each other. A moment later, Dustin's head popped out of the aisle he had ran down and he calmly said, "That means the employees are onto us and we need to leave. Now."

The effect was immediate. Blurs of color streaked in every direction and they darted through the aisles, trying to find the entrance, as the power rangers made their great escape.

* * *

"That. Was. _Awesome._" Chip said as he stepped onto Jason and Kat's driveway and shut the car door behind him.

"Oh yeah," Vida said sarcastically. "That was great. We should totally do it again sometime."

"Totally!" Dustin said, missing the sarcasm completely.

"Hey, where's my camera?" Madison asked them as she stepped out of the car.

"Camera?" Connor and Dustin stopped dead in their tracks. "You lost the camera?"

The two of them jumped into action, practically tearing apart the car as they turned it upside down looking for the camera.

"Oh, wait," Madison said. "Here it is. Never mind."

She smiled at a snickering Kira as they walked past Connor and Dustin, who looked extremely relieved.

"Phew," Dustin said. "I think I just had a mini stroke…"

"Sure you did," Tori muttered.

"So long as Doctor O doesn't find it, we'll be fine," Connor said, absently waving a hand in front of his face.

"Who's Doctor O?" Vida asked.

"Doctor Oliver," Kira explained.

"Who's Doctor Oliver?"

"He's, you know, Doctor O," Ethan added.

"Sorry, but we don't keep track of who your personal physician is."

"He's not a physician, he's a paleontologist," Connor said, as if that should be obvious.

"Wait a minute," Madison said before Vida could snap back at Connor. "Doctor _Thomas _Oliver?"

"There is no other," Ethan said cheerfully.

"Thomas Oliver?" Vida asked. Her face relaxed as she registered the name. "Ohhh you mean Tommy!"

The Dino Rangers instinctively shuddered as one.

"I hate when people call him that," Trent muttered.

"You mean by his name?" Vida said, rolling her eyes. "Now, why should we be concerned if he finds it?"

"Because he's _Dr. O,"_ Connor said. "He once found a picture of me and Nate wrapping his car with plastic wrap-"

"That was _you_?" Ethan asked incredulously. "Man, that was _epic_."

"I know, right?" Connor said before continuing. "Anyway, he freaked. He yelled. He screamed. He threatened death."

"More than once," Kira said nostalgically.

"Point is, don't let him see any incriminating evidence. Especially if it involves me."

"Okay, but what if he does?"

"Just don't let him have that tape, Maddie," he said, and he put his hand on the door knob and pushed.

**Things to do at Wal-Mart when you're bored #55: When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"**


	30. The Epilogue

_**UPDATE: Alright, so after getting reviews, I didn't realize that the ending is not clear (about Kimberly, for those of you who have already read it) so I changed it and reuploaded the chapter...sorry if you got two notifications!  
(If you're reading this again, scroll down about halfway for the changes, right after Madison & Tori are talking by the dessert table-no big plot changes, just clarification)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hello faithful readers! As many of you probably know, the US was assaulted by a blizzard this past week…I have had no class, TV, or internet for a few days, and I'm BORED. So, I finished writing a bunch of stuff. Thank mother nature.  
Enjoy :-)**_

As Connor threw open the front door, he could hear hysterical laughter coming from the living room.

"Honey!" he said loudly, throwing his arms wide. "We're home!"

There was a severe lack of reaction, something everyone behind Connor could understand, save for a groan that no one could deny belonged to a certain paleontologist.

"Well, they're not dead," Jason commented.

Connor poked his head in the living room door to see Tommy slumped in a chair, Jason standing near the door, and other random rangers scattered in chairs around the room.

"Did ya miss me?"

"Terribly," Tommy said sarcastically. He pulled himself up from the chair and pushed past Connor. "I need a drink," Jason distinctly heard him mutter. As he left, the rest of the Wal-Mart crew decided to also make their way to the kitchen or backyard. As they walked in the kitchen, a few boys walked out.

"Hey," Hunter said. "Where have you guys been?"

"Selling our souls to the devil of consumerism," Vida muttered as she pushed past him.

"Sounds like fun," Blake commented just as dryly, tossing a football between two hands. "So anyone want to play?"

"I already got my sports in for the day," Trent muttered.

"And that's why you don't go shopping with girls," Hunter said logically as he led the way to the front yard, with a few others following, including most of the boys who had just returned from the store.

"Well, it would have been stupid if a bunch of _guys_ went in to buy tampons," Dustin countered. "Here," he shoved a plastic bag at Jason as he moved to join his fellow males gathering for the game, ignoring their looks of puzzlement over the unmentionable girl products he had no problem mentioning.

"What's this?"

"We got Austin a present," he said cheerfully. "Sort of a welcome-to-unfairness-for-the-next-twenty-one-years kind of thing from the illegals. And he better appreciate it, because it was near impossible to get."

"Yeah, especially because they had already kicked us out at that point," Connor spoke up from the door, where he was waiting for Dustin.

"The illegals?" Kat asked as she took the bag from her husband.

"Yeah," Dustin said. "The illegals. Those under twenty-one. Or eighteen, I guess. Or sixteen. Or really any age that makes you too young or illegal to do anything. Like going in your backyard, for example," he added pointedly.

"Okay, okay," Jason said as Kat went upstairs to put her son's new toy away. "Stupid rule. I get it. But you don't know some of these kids," he said in an undertone. "If you think us rangers are resourceful then you've never baby sat for the offspring of one."

"Two," Trent inserted suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It takes two."

"…To tango?" Jason said.

"…To be banned in diapers?" Connor said at the same time.

"The offspring of two."

"Two _what?_"

"Two rangers!" Trent said, resisting the urge to throw his hands up and possibly even punch something.

Connor leaned into Jason. "Why is he talking about rangers mating?" he muttered, and Jason shrugged.

"You said the offspring of _one _ranger. It takes two."

"Not if you're Joel," Jason said logically. He suddenly shook his head violently. "Wait. We're not going to talk about this. Stop!" he pointed accusingly at Trent, who hadn't said anything else.

"Maybe we should," Connor said thoughtfully. Jason looked at him in horror. "Not about reproduction! I'm talking about baby-sitting!" He said exasperatedly. "Why does it even bother you?" he continued. "You just had a kid, shouldn't you know how these things work?"

"Connor! Stop talking!" Trent said.

"Alright, alright. Anyway," Connor continued, earning groans from all around him. "What I was going to say was, if we baby-sat, then we could teach them a thing or two about shopping."

"Shopping?"

"At Wal-Mart," he said threateningly. "Where we are now no longer welcome."

"Oh please, kid," Jason said loftily, stepping back to join Tommy in getting a drink. "We were banned from that place when _you_ were still in diapers."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Wal-Mart group had gradually broken away from each other, and Madison found herself alone in the kitchen, save for Tommy and Jason, who's conversation she was honestly ignoring. She put her camera down on a counter so she could pour a cup of soda from one of the many bottles covering the table.

"Still underage?" a voice said quietly from next to her.

"What?" she jumped a little and looked up to see Nick there, a playful smile on his face. "Oh. Uh, yeah."

He held out his hand, indicating he wanted the bottle of Sprite she was done pouring. "Thanks," he said when she handed it over. "So, what'd you buy?"

"Buy?"

"At Wal-Mart."

"Right," she said, mentally kicking herself for her not so suave response as he put the bottle back on the table. "Nothing."

"Nothing," Nick repeated.

"Well, not nothing," she remembered. "We got Austin a teddy bear. Barely," she added quietly as she lifted her cup to take a sip.

Nick looked at her curiously for a moment, and was going to ask why, but Jason and Tommy's conversation was getting heated. Again. "Are you going outside?" he gestured to the backyard. Madison, now completely at a loss for words, nodded and followed him out, blushing when he held the door open for her. "How do you barely buy a teddy bear?"

She paused a moment, hiding it by taking another drink, before deciding to it was safe to tell him the whole story. A few minutes later, they were sitting by themselves at a table, laughing at the happenings as she retold them.

"I want in next time something like this happens."

"Sorry, you're too old," Madison teased, then laughed at the look on his face. "But for this time we did get it all on tape," she said. Suddenly, the smile on her face faded and she looked down at her empty hands as if remembering that she forgot to do something. "Uh oh…

* * *

Tori was about to sit down and enjoy a lovely piece of cake, courtesy of Zack's local Jewel, when Madison rushed up to her.

"ToriToriTori!"

"What?" Tori said, jumping slightly in surprise. "Whatwhatwhat?"

Madison came to a stop right next to her and hissed in her ear. "Have you seen my camera?"

"Nope. Sorry. Do you want help looking for it?" she offered, knowing how much her fellow blue's camera meant to her. Madison nodded her head almost violently. "Alright…when was the last time you remember having it?"

"When we got back from Wal-Mart."

"Right. So let's just-" Tori stopped as she finally realized why the usually calm Madison was freaking out. "Oh my god…you lost the camera? _Here_?"

"I really don't want to die by the hands of the greatest ranger ever," Madison said vaguely as she discreetly glanced around the dessert table.

"Couldn't agree more," Tori said, glancing at other food tables. "You had it on the driveway, so let's start with the front door and work our way up to when you got sidetracked by the hot guy."

Madison ignored that comment due to her fear of being brutally murdered by the good doctor. "Okay, let's check there. Wait," she suddenly stopped, and Tori ran into her. "Hot guy."

"He'll still be there when you get back," Tori said exasperatedly, grabbing her hand. "I didn't defeat Luthor-twice-to be killed by my fellow crime fighter either, so come on!"

"Hot guy," Madison repeated. "Kitchen."

"Yes, guys are hot when they cook-"

"I put it down in the kitchen," Madison said, a look of horror passing over her face.

"Awesome-let's go get it," Tori tugged on her fellow blue's hand, but Madison didn't budge.

"Tommy was in there."

* * *

At the same time, said doctor was indeed still in the kitchen with Jason, carrying on their conversation, straying from the topic only when Madison and Nick had left and Jason had made some comment about how lovesick the two of them looked.

"I know they did something. They _have _to have done something."

Jason was confused for a moment, still thinking about the red and blue mystic rangers, before realizing Tommy had moved on. Or rather, moved back.

"They're alive, they're not in jail, and with dozens of former power rangers on the same property, I think we would know if there was an apocalypse," Jason said logically, fully enjoying his best friend's panic moment.

"That doesn't mean they didn't _do _something," Tommy said. "What did they _all_ need to go to Wal-Mart for anyway?"

"Apparently they all needed tampons," Jason said, repeating Connor and Kira's story.

Tommy scoffed. "There is no way they're all bleeding at the same time."

"Bro, you did not just say that."

"Sorry," Tommy muttered, not sounding remorseful at all. "Over share."

"Just a bit," Jason also muttered.

Tommy leaned back on the counter, but stood straight again when he felt something as he put his hand down.

"This yours?" he asked Jason, holding up a hand held video camera.

"Nope," Jason muttered, stuffing some chips in his mouth. "Probably Maddie's. Hey…" he said, putting down the bowl of chips he had just picked up. "Earlier she got Rocky sneaking a cupcake, we should show it to Aisha!" he said gleefully.

"I have no bout with Rocky," Tommy said, shoving a handful of chips into his own mouth. "Why do _you _want to have him killed?"

"I would think you would still be upset about that time he told your girlfriend about what really happened during spring break our last year of college."

"Kim doesn't remember that conversation," Tommy said reasonably, fiddling with the camera, getting annoyed because his greasy fingers were having trouble pushing the small buttons.

"I'm pretty sure she does."

"No, she had, like, three beers that day. She doesn't hold it very well. She was gone. She doesn't remember," Tommy said, more to convince himself than his best friend.

Jason rolled his eyes at his friend's rather poor reasoning. "Just push play. Well, maybe we should rewind a while. Push play, then rewind."

"Dude, make up your mind."

"Push play. Wait, what are you doing? Give me that!" he wiped his hands on his jeans before grabbing the camera out of Tommy's incapable hands. "I should have known better than to trust you with technology," he muttered.

"You said to push play," Tommy complained, taking another handful. "So, what's on it?"

"Hang on, this looks like a store…" Jason said idly. Then he realized what he said. "Oh…"

"What?" Tommy hissed. "Let me see that!"

"Um…"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Jason said, surprised that he was intimidated by Tommy's teacher voice.

Jason handed it over, then stood back and watched as the expressions on Tommy's face went from neutral, to shocked, to what Jason could only describe as _pissed_.

He would have been more amused if it hadn't meant the possible annihilation of almost a dozen Power Rangers of Earth…

* * *

"You guys seriously did _all_ of that?" Hunter asked.

"Yep," Dustin said proudly.

The group of boys was standing around the front yard, football game forgotten as Dustin and Connor's reenactments were much more amusing.

"We'll show you later," Connor said.

"Are you going back?"

"I am _not _going back," Ethan muttered. "I don't even know what I'm doing _here_-I don't do sports!"

"No," Connor said, rolling his eyes at the other Dino Thunder ranger. "But we videotaped it."

"Great idea," Hunter said sarcastically. "Evidence."

"That _evidence_ is safe with our always reliable Mystic blue," Xander said confidently.

"You mean _this _evidence?"

At once, the underage rangers tensed up and turned around to see Tommy and Jason standing on the front porch, just outside the door. Jason looked like he was struggling not to laugh, and Tommy just looked murderous.

"Oh dear," muttered Xander, seeing that Tommy was holding a video camera.

Tommy opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by Madison and Tori rushing out the front door from behind them.

"My camera! Where did you find it? I was about to have a heart attack! I have my final project for film class on it!" Madison all but snatched the camera from Tommy before he had a chance to react. She then turned to face the group of pleasantly surprised boys in the doorway. "Good thing Tommy found it or you would have had to do all of those scenes again!" She said exasperatedly. Her wide smile told a totally different story.

"Yeah," Tori added hastily. "And we got rid of the scenery already. And V's in the backyard right now throwing the scripts in the bonfire." While Tommy was gaping at the back of Madison's head, Tori winked at Jason, who snorted.

"Well, I want to see what we got," Madison said cheerfully, making a mental note that if Xander gave her a hard time for losing the camera in the first place, she can say she saved him from Tommy once she got it back. "Anybody want to come?"

"I do!"

"Absolutely!"

"Yeah!"

"Count me in!"

"Definitely!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Do we have to?"

Everyone stared at Connor.

"I mean, we were all _there,"_ he explained in a _duh_ like tone.

"I wasn't! I'll go!" Jason volunteered. He clapped Connor on the shoulder. "You can keep Dr. Joseph company!"

A few people in the house burst out laughing.

The guys quickly followed Madison and Tori past Tommy, a few of them patting his back sympathetically. Tommy in the meantime was still gaping at the spot where Madison's head had been.

"Bu-but they….and she…" he trailed off.

"Give it up man," Jason told him, chuckling. "You _cannot_ outsmart a blue. Or a girl. And when it's a blue who's a girl? Well, you could always get your buddy The Pharaoh to behead her and implant her brains into yours!"

The crowd inside laughed even more.

"Oh shut up," Tommy told them, walking into the house and then the living room. "You're all drunk and won't remember this tomorrow anyway."

"Think again," Jason said. "The camera was recording." Tommy stopped in his tracks.

"_What_?" he hissed.

"The little red light in the front?" Jason said, following behind the already departed group. "Yep. It was on the whoooole time. You really need to learn how to use modern technology, buddy."

"Somebody is going to die today," Tommy muttered darkly, falling into his previously vacant chair in the living room as everyone around him burst into laughter once again.

"They're just kids Tommy," Kat said soothingly, once her own giggles had dissolved.

"You've never tried to give them a pop quiz. The key word there is _tried_."

Kimberly, remembering that particular day and how annoyed Tommy had been when he got home, stifled a giggle, lifting her hand to cover her mouth.

"Hey…Kim…what's that?" Rocky asked slowly, tilting his head to look at her as everyone quieted down at his unusually somber tone.

"What's what?" Kim asked confused.

"That," he pointed to her hand. "On your finger." Kim realized what he was talking about.

"That would be a ring, oh clever ape," Adam said to him, rolling his eyes. "You've got one too. Not quite as blinding in the light, but same concept-" He broke off when he realized what Rocky was getting at. "Heeeyy…that's a ring…"

"That's got to be one of the smartest things you've ever said," Tanya said amusingly.

"Yeah, really. I thought monkeys and toads were more intelligent than that," Aisha added.

"Apes and frogs," Adam absent-mindedly muttered.

"Come on now girls," Trini piped in. "We have to be understanding of the significantly slower brain of the male species."

"I don't get it. What's going on? Why are you weirdos staring at me? Is there something in my hair?" Kimberly asked, playing dumb. She frantically reached up to run her left hand through her perfectly placed hair, and then faked a pout. "Hey…there's nothing there! Stop gaping at me!"

"Guys, we all know that Kim is pretty," Kat said, rolling her eyes. "But you're all with someone already. And last I checked you were all happy about it too."

"Yeah, really," Kim said defensively, standing up. "Grow. Up." She stalked out of the room, grinning as she passed Tommy, who was now slouched in the arm chair with his face in his hand. Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya followed her out of the room, each muttering in agreement.

As they were leaving, Jason was walking back in. "Hi ladies. Bye ladies," he said as they passed, all suppressing laughter. Kim wiggled the fingers on her left hand at him, put a finger to her lips, and pointed to the living room. Jason just grinned and winked at her. The women escaped to the kitchen where they burst into laughter.

Jason entered his living room and took in the curious (and oddly silent) faces that were now turned to look at Tommy. "Apparently Madison has this thing about not letting random people see her movies before she's done editing them," he said as though they had all missed him terribly and demanded an explanation as to his short absence. "So, what'd I miss in here?" he asked, knowing full well that his two best friends had just-finally-broken the news to the rest of their friends (though he had the nagging suspicion that most of the girls already knew).

The group of pinks and yellows were just settling down in the kitchen, when a loud roar emanated from the living room. They all looked at one another, and without a word, burst into laughter once again.

Aisha wiped the tears forming at the side of her eyes and turned to Kim. "Alright, is it official now?"

Kim just threw her head back and yelled "We're finally getting married!"

Their joyful shrieks could be heard by the crowd in the living room, the backyard, and even stirred someone out of his sleep.

Baby Austin cracked his eyes open, stretched, and turned his head to one side, before sighing heavily and snuggling into his brand new soft teddy bear, falling fast asleep once again.

**THE END**

_**Okay it's over…*tear*  
If you review something about the next chapter or about how you can't wait for the next chapter or about how you want more of this story, I will telepathically kick you.**_


	31. Author's note

Hi readers!

This story is still getting hits/reviews over a year since it's completions, so I'm working on a sequel. There isn't any trip to Wal-Mart (since, you know, they've been banned), but it is a continuation of this story, and it will be equally as crazy with both old and new characters. It's called **New Status**. The link's in my profile!

Thanks for reading!

:)  
Red


End file.
